The Birth of the Stars on Earth
by flyboy-marine-Harm-Mac 4ever
Summary: This is my version of the way the Sailor Moon saga should have gone. I HAVE FIXED THE STORY IT NOW HAS A CHAPTER 5 AND WILL MAKE A LOT MORE SENSE TO READ. READ FROM CHAPTER 4 FOR THOSE WHO HAVE READ THIS ALREADY.
1. Prologue: the Silver Millennium

The Birth of the Stars on Earth

Prologue: The Silver Millennium

A/N  I do not own Sailor Moon however I do own the plot to this story. Also if you have a problem with my story do not respond to it. Please Review

Living on the moon was a luxury not only to be apart of its eternal beauty but to be led by a beautiful Queen and her daughter. Queen Serenity created the peace and alliance of the Silver Millennium. Her daughter Princess Serena was as beautiful as her mother and she had many suitors but they did not matter to the Princess for she had fallen in love with one Prince; the Prince of Earth, Darien. While visiting the Princess, Darien learned of the destruction of his kingdom by the forces of the Negaverse led by Queen Beryll. Darien and his generals decided to protect the Moon and keep its peace.

On the night of the ball Darien escorted Princess Serena while his generals escorted Serena's court. Zoicite was with Ami the Princess of Mercury, Jadeite with Rei the Princess of Mars, Nephlite with Lita the Princess of Jupiter, and Malachite was with Mina the princess of Venus. They were the couples of the future.

"Darien do you think evil will destroy the moon like it did the Earth?" Serena asked the man she loved.

Darien brought her outside where they stood on the terrace with only the reflection of the stars shining down on them.

"Serena no matter what I'll fight to protect you and your mother. But you must know that I may not come back and I want you to know how much you mean to me." Darien said to her holding her close. "I love you my princess."

"I love you to Darien you'll always be in my heart." Serena said.

At this moment the Generals came out with the Scouts behind them and they watched as their Prince and Princess kissed under the light of the stars.

In a black cloud Beryl attacked the moon and the generals and scouts rushed out to protect the moon and its rulers.

"Mercury Power" Ami yelled and transformed into her sailor uniform.

"Venus Power" Mina yelled.

"Mars Power" Rei yelled.

"Jupiter Power" Lita yelled.

They fought vigorously but to no avail, they could not overpower the enemy and they all fell to their deaths.

Beryl finally showed up in front of Serena, "Well, well, well if it isn't little miss moon princess all dressed up with no where to go but oblivion." As Beryl moved to attack she was stopped by a red rose and she turned, "Who are you?"

"I am Prince Darien sworn to protect the moon kingdom from evil trash like you." Darien said stepping in front of Serena.

"Prince Darien of Earth, well I can see why she would hang on to you." Beryl said and she tore him away from Serena using her power, Serena jumped after Darien and they both went to their deaths.

Queen Serenity decided to use the crystal to send Serena and the others to a new future on Earth. "Cosmic Moon Power." Serenity defeated the Negaverse by trapping them with the future inside of the crystal and then sent them all into the future. She used the last of her power to send the Princess, Prince and their courts along with Luna, Artemis and everything else they may need to the future. However Queen Serenity made sure that both the Prince and Princess as well as the Generals all kept their memories so Serena would know what to do in an attack, if the Negaverse ever broke free. With her last breath they were gone and the Queen went to her rest.


	2. Negaverse Awakens Sailor Moon is Born

Chapter 1: The Negaverse Awakens; Sailor Moon is Born

A/N I do not own Sailor Moon but I do own this story and its plot

Serena was on her way to school when she found kids bullying a small kitten so she approached.

"Stop it. Leave that poor kitten alone." Serena said.

The kids ran off and Serena picked up the kitten and removed the bandages placed on her forehead. When she saw the crescent moon symbol she gasped.

"Luna is that you?" Serena asked the poor little kitten.

The cat immediately nodded and spoke, "Princess Serena is that you? How is it you remember the moon kingdom when I'm just remembering now?" Luna asked the young girl in front of her.

Serena told Luna what she suspected. She then told Luna where she was living which happened to be with her mother's sister and Andrew her cousin who was also from the moon kingdom.

When she got to school she met up with her friend Molly and sat down. Their teacher handed out their tests at the end of the day, Serena had received a 95 on so she was ultimately happy. Serena went with Molly to her mother's store where she found dark vibes coming at her in waves. Molly's mother's necklace turned into a monster when Luna arrived. Serena knew what to do and grabbed her locket, "Moon Prism Power," she called.

"Hold it I am Sailor Moon and I fight for love and justice and in the name of the moon I shall punish you," Sailor Moon said and attacked the monster. "Moon Tiara Magic," Serena yelled flinging her tiara at the monster which immediately turned into dust. Molly's mother feinted and Sailor Moon disappeared but not before the press got the entire fight on tape.

Meanwhile Darien and his friends were at the Crown Arcade.

"Jed do you think we'll find her?" Darien asked his friend.

"I don't know Darien maybe she has her mem…" Jed began but was cut off by the news.

"This just in, a weird monster attacked a shop near Juuban High school and a young warrior who called herself Sailor Moon arrived on the scene. The Mayor would like to thank her and hopes she'll continue to protect the city." The announcer said and showed the film of the attack. Darien and his friends gasped and realized why they had felt the pull to transform themselves but didn't know why and now they did.

Serena got home and sighed heavily; she missed her mother, her friends and Darien, she hoped that wherever they were they were safe. She gave her test to her Aunt and Andrew and they were very happy with her mark so they celebrated. Serena then went up to her room where she found Luna waiting for her.

"Serena you do know that I have the other scouts power wands, but I have no idea of what happened to the Imperium Silver Crystal." Luna said.

"If and when we find them Luna they are not to know that I am the princess; they'll find out on their own when we find the crystal. Understood?" Serena asked her guardian.

"Yes Princess." Luna replied.

Serena decided the next day that she would go and see her cousin Andrew at the arcade, not knowing that her mission was about to get a lot harder. She put on a nice black skirt and a nice tight top, she was after all sixteen.

When she walked into the arcade she was greeted by Andrew with a hug and her usual chocolate milkshake. She in turn sat at the counter talking to him. All of a sudden there was a loud scream and she jumped out of her seat and ran to the alley.

"Moon Prism Power," Serena called transforming into her sailor scout uniform. She ran back out of the alley and began her attack on the monster not knowing that Darien was watching from the roof top.

"Darien she may not even be the Princess." Malachite said dressed in his suit and mask standing with the others.

"I know but she pulls at me and besides we have a planet to protect." The prince said and the others nodded ready to rush to the young Sailor' aid.

Meanwhile Sailor Moon arrived on the scene. "I am Sailor Moon, the champion of love and justice and in the name of the moon I will punish you." Serena yelled as she watched her opponent.

She found herself backed into the corner with the monster approaching, all of a sudden the monster screamed in agony and she immediately went for Tiara, "Moon Tiara Magic," she called and the monster was dusted.

When Serena turned to face her saviors she gasped, "Malachite, Jadeite, Nephlite, Zoicite is that really you? Who is that with you?" she asked them. She then found herself being crushed by the four guys in a hug.

"Princess Serena it is you," they cried together but then the fourth voice spoke, "How could she be if she doesn't even remember me?" Darien said as he removed his mask and changed his uniform from the knight to his prince uniform.

Serena turned, "Darien? Oh Darien I missed you." She said and lunged herself into his arms. They all decided to go to Darien's place to talk.

"If you guys all have your memories as well then so should the girls," Serena said. Luna however interrupted her, "No princess they didn't, the Queen wanted you six to have your memories incase of attacks but also to remember her and your lives in the Silver Millennium."

Serena sighed and Darien held her close to him, "Serena it'll be o.k. we will find them and defeat the Negaverse ourselves." Darien reassured her.

"Your right but for now I'm just Sailor Moon and Darien is only Tuxedo Mask none of the others are to know until we find the silver crystal. I'll meet you guys at the arcade after school unless there is another attack before then. Luna gives Darien his communicator and the others as well," Serena said and Luna gave them their communicators.

"I'll contact you with this Darien. Bye." She kissed his cheek and exited the door running all the way home.

"Serena your home late, what are you doing?" Serena's Aunt asked. Serena nodded to Luna who then used her lunar mind meld to give the aunt her memories back.

"Serena you're fighting as Sailor Moon. Princess that's too dangerous," her Aunt said.

"I'm perfectly fine and besides I'm not alone Darien still has his memories and he will protect me you know that." Serena said and gave her a hug.

Serena then brushed her hair and went to sleep with a smile on her face.

The next morning Serena was up early and walked to school. She met up with Molly who was sitting in her seat with a new girl beside her, "Morning Molly. How's your mother?" she asked her friend.

"She's alright Serena she doesn't remember a thing." Molly said.

Serena looked at the new girl and did a double take; she looked exactly like Sailor Mercury her friend Ami.

"Hi my name is Serena and you must be Ami?" Serena said introducing herself.

"Yes I am. Would you care to show me to my computer class it near some kind of arcade?" Ami asked as she looked at Serena.

"Sure come on I have the afternoon off and I study at the arcade so I'll take you to your class. See ya later Molly," Serena replied and said goodbye to Molly and going out the front doors

Serena left Ami at her computer class and then left for her meeting with the guys. Upon her arrival at the arcade Andrew smiled as she went by the counter to a booth where a bunch of guys were sitting.

"Hi guys, hi Darien." Serena said sitting down beside Darien and leaning in to his side. Suddenly she heard a scream coming from the computer room next to the arcade and she ran out.

"Serena wait… Come on guys let's go." Darien said bounding after Serena with the guys quickly following.

Serena found a monster holding Ami as a hostage, but what shocked Serena the most was the bright sign on her forehead; the sign of Mercury. "Moon Prism Power" Serena yelled and transformed into her Sailor scout uniform.

The monster looked at her and dropped Ami, "Who are you?" it growled.

"I am Sailor Moon champion of love and justice and in the name of the moon I'll punish you." However before she could finish her sentence the monster attacked as Luna and the guys came into the room.

"Sailor Moon," Zoicite yelled and Luna was watching Ami and saw her sign, "Ami use this and shout Mercury Power." Luna said pushing the wand towards the girl.

Ami picked up the wand, "Mercury Power. Mercury bubbles blast." Ami yelled confusing the monster when Serena woke up.

"Moon Tiara Magic," Serena called thrusting the tiara at the monster which immediately on impact turned to dust. "Welcome to the Sailor Scouts Ami, I'm Serena and these are Tuxedo Mask, Tuxedo Samurai, Tuxedo Galatica, Tuxedo Wisdom and Tuxedo Stars also known as Darien, Zoicite, Jadeite, Malachite and Nephlite. Our mission is not only to protect the Earth, but also to find the moon princess and the Imperium Silver Crystal." Serena told Ami and they all walked to the arcade. But before entering the Arcade she pulled all of the guys to the side except for Darien.

"You guys can not tell the scouts when we find them about your past lives together they have to come to know you again in this life time." Serena said and then walked into the arcade and sat down beside Darien who grabbed her hand while the others sat down.

Serena and Ami then decided to go back to Serena's house to study and do their homework. Darien kissed her cheek and then he left with the guys to go back to their flat. Ami called her mother and told her that she was staying at friend's house to do homework and not to worry.

Once Serena reached her room while Ami was on the phone Luna started to talk with Serena. "Serena you know it's not fair to them." Luna said.

"I won't reveal myself until I have to especially with an enemy around. Luna it's too dangerous not only to me but to the entire world." Serena explained as Ami came back into the room forcing the conversation to be finished.

"Luna do you think we will find the other scouts before Beryl does?" Serena asked her guardian.

"I don't know Serena but I know Artemis would be with Venus, he was her guardian. Don't worry we'll find them all." Luna replied.

Luna proceeded to tell Ami about the Silver Millennium but not too much and then they all went to sleep. Ami used Serena's bed while Serena slept on the bed near the window where she stared at the moon, "I won't let you down Queen Serenity, mother." Serena whispered and fell asleep.

The next morning Serena and Ami went to school and met up with Molly. They had exams that morning in history and math which they all passed. These were now finished their exams and were officially on summer vacation. When they were finished they went to the arcade where they found the guys waiting for them.

"Darien what's wrong?" Serena asked.

"There have been bus disappearances near the shrine. Luna said that we should check it out but the guys and I have work." Darien replied.

"We'll check it out and if we find trouble I'll contact you." Serena said and Darien nodded leaving them to go to work.

Serena had Andrew give her, her shake before walking out of the arcade while she watched Ami watch Zoicite leave with Darien. They both walked to the temple but Serena again did a double take when she saw the young girl standing there, who looked exactly like Rei; Sailor Mars. Serena and Ami continued up the walk way where Serena introduced them.

"Hi my name is Serena and this is Ami," Serena said to the raven haired priestess in front of them.

"My name is Rei and my grandfather owns the shrine, come on up and I'll introduce you to him," Rei said.

They followed Rei into the shrine when they heard a scream and Rei was thrown through a black portal. Serena jumped through as it closed leaving Ami and Luna alone. "Don't worry Ami Serena can take care of herself?" Luna said trying to reassure the girl.

Once she went through the portal she found Rei being held by a monster but she was once again distracted by the sign of mars on the girl's forehead. The ravens that followed Rei attacked the monster making it drop Rei to the ground and Serena helped her up.

"Rei take this wand and yell Mars power." Serena told her handing her a power wand.

"Mars Power." Rei called being transformed in her sailor uniform. "Serena what? How?" Rei asked stammering.

"Moon Prism Power," Serena yelled smiling at Rei. "Let's double team him Mars, use your fire at the same time I will use my Tiara." Serena said and Rei nodded.

"Mars Fire Ignite," she called.

"Moon Tiara Magic," Serena called and sent her Tiara through the stream of fire where it hit the monster and it was destroyed in a pile of dust.

"Rei welcome to the sailor scouts. Our mission is to protect the Earth but also to find the moon princess and the Imperium silver crystal. Ami is sailor mercury and then there are five knights who you'll meet later." Serena told Rei who just nodded.

"Hey Sailor's need a lift?" asked Tuxedo Galatica.

Serena laughed and jumped onto the bus with Rei. Outside of the portal they noticed the other knights and Mercury waiting. They all powered down and went to the arcade.

"Darien, Malachite, Jadeite, Nephlite this is Rei she is Sailor Mars." Serena said introducing the guys. When they were done at the arcade Serena let Darien drive her home.

Outside of Serena's house she turned, "Darien I love you but you and I have to leave the way they are for now. Once our true identities are revealed then we can be together more intimately but always know that I love you my Prince." Serena said kissing his cheek.

"I love you too Princess good night," Darien said as he got back in the car and drove away.

Serena used the time getting ready for bed to reflect upon the battle with the enemy. They had been very fortunate that the enemy had only been put to steal energy but now they had one far enough to attack the rainbow crystal carriers. She knew she would soon have her court back and Darien would be out in the open as the Prince. Serena went to bed that night thinking about the Moon Kingdom and her childhood.

The next morning Serena decided she would ask Andrew if she could help out around the arcade. She told Luna last night to give her cousin back his memories so he would know why she would have to dash off during work. She walked into the arcade and watched as Luna gave Andrew back his memories. As she approached she noticed Andrew do a slight bow.

"Andy don't do that for now I'm only the leader of the sailor Scouts; Sailor Moon. The girls don't know either and they won't find out until I retrieve the Imperium Silver crystal." Serena said as she hugged Andrew.

"Now Andrew you could use more help around here. So how about giving me a job, huh?" Serena asked and Andrew nodded.

"Why not you practically live here any ways. Go ahead you can start now and you already know how everything works around here anyways. I'll be back in an hour I have a doctor's appointment." Andrew said.

Serena nodded and grabbed an apron to start work in, which she simply tied over top her long skirt and tank top. That's how Darien saw her as he walked in; waiting tables and clearing them.

"Serena what are you doing?" Darien asked as he kissed her cheek.

"I'm working, Andrew gave me the job he's my cousin after all and I know how everything works so instead of him hiring someone and having to train them I offered. Now let me get you your favorite chocolate shake along with the guys as well." Serena said as both Ami and Rei walked through the door but stopped shocked at seeing Serena running the arcade.

They went and sat down with Darien watched as Serena brought them all their favorite drinks.

"Uh oh you guys trouble outside you'll need to handle it without me for the moment. Andrew should be back from his meeting soon, but if you really need me call and I will come." Serena told the others.

Five minutes later her communicator chimed, "Sailor Moon we need you, real bad." They said. This happened as Andrew came back into the arcade and seeing her expression knew something was wrong.

"Well what are you waiting for Sere get out there." Andrew said tying his apron on and taking her tray and order pad from her.

Serena dashed out of the room and into the alley way to transform then she went to help her friends. When she got there she found Lita who she had met earlier in the arcade with the 4th sign of Jupiter on her forehead. She then saw that the generals were down and that Darien, Rei and Ami were having trouble with the monster.

"Mars grab the guys and get out of here with the rainbow crystal. I've got this." Serena said and watched as Mars grabbed the crystal.

"Alright Mercury I need your bubbles." Serena said and Ami stepped up.

"MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST," Ami yelled and the monster got confused and dropped Lita.

Serena helped her up, "Lita take this and shout Jupiter Power." Serena said handing Lita her power wand.

"JUPITER POWER," Lita yelled and transformed into Sailor Jupiter, she looked around and found her friend Joe's hat on the ground. "On behalf of Jupiter, SUPREME THUNDER CRASH."

Luna then gave Serena the crescent moon wand and Serena knew what to do. "MOON HEALING ACTIVATION." Serena and Lita then watched as the monster turned back into Joe and then she turned to Lita who was staring at the uniform and the power coursing through her.

"I'm Serena, Mars is Rei, Mercury is Ami. The guys you'll meet later at the arcade. We fight to protect the Earth, but we also search for the moon princess and the Imperium silver crystal. Welcome to the team." Serena said and they walked back to the arcade arm in arm.

Upon entering the arcade Serena pulled the others into the lounge, "Darien, Malachite, Jadeite, Nephlite, Rei, Ami this is Lita she is Sailor Jupiter. Well I'm off Andrew. See you guys but I have to open tomorrow, Good night." She walked out of the arcade and walked home.

Weeks passed and the battles grew more furious as time passed. They now had two rainbow crystals but the bad news was that the enemy had five. Darien decided he would dual Korinite for the others winner takes all. A fake Sailor Moon arrived to trap Darien, while Kunzite trapped the others in a dome. Darien got hit by Korinite and fled after being saved by a mysterious Sailor Scout. He then made his way to fight Kunzite and save the others but realized h was out matched.

"Let them go, I'll give you the crystals." Darien said.

"He's not giving you anything mega creeps." Said a voice unseen.

"Up here guys." Yelled the voice.

"Where did you come from?" Kunzite asked.

"I am Sailor Venus. VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SMASH." Venus yelled breaking the force field around the others freeing them.

"That's right scouts. I'm Artemis, Sailor Venus' guardian. We are united again." Artemis said while the enemies escaped.

"I wonder where Darien went. I'll catch up with you guys later, meet me at the arcade in the morning. See ya." Serena said.

The next morning Serena decided to follow Darien after telling Andrew she wouldn't be in that morning and to tell the girls she was following Darien.

"Darien what happened and why are you bleeding?" Serena asked.

"Stay out of this Serena." Darien said walking away from her.

Serena however followed him to the entrance of the starlight tower.

"Darien what's going on? Where are we?" Serena asked.

"It's o.k. Serena I'll do everything in my power to protect you." Darien said.

The elevator they were on stopped as they reached Korinite who sent fire down upon them and Serena transformed as did Darien.

"Korinite let's do this, but you have to guarantee Sailor Moons safety first." Darien said but so careful as to not run into a trap.

Darien and Korinite faced off but before either moved Darien was stabbed in the back and collapsed as the other scouts came into the room. Serena had Darien's head on her lap and was crying, "Oh Darien." As she said this a tear rolled onto her cheek and the rainbow crystals appeared then came back together forming the Imperium Silver Crystal. The crystal attached itself to the Crescent moon wand, and the Sailor Scouts were shocked to see that Serena had been transformed into the Princess of the moon.

Serena grabbed the wand, "COSMIC MOON POWER," Serena yelled and sent Korinite into the wall behind her. Instead of feinting she stood garbed in her Princess gown and turned around to Darien and placed his hand on the star locket which transformed him into the Prince automatically healing him. "Now we are Free." Serena said as they powered down into their lesser form.

The other Sailor Scouts were amazed but it didn't last too long as they noticed Kunzite appear once again.

"Your coming with me Tuxedo Mask." Kunzite yelled but got no where.

"COSMIC MOON POWER," Serena yelled throwing Kunzite against the wall like she had previously done to Korinite.

"Scouts time to go. Ami have you figured a way out of here." Serena asked and Ami nodded.

They all followed Ami out of the building, where they powered down. They decided to meet at the arcade. Serena feinted after using so much power, so Darien carried her into the arcade, Andrew saw this and closed the arcade.

"Prince Darien what happened?" Andrew asked as Darien put Serena down on the couch in the lounge.

"She feinted after revealing her true form and the crystal. She also used to much power at once." Darien replied taking the drink Andrew made for him.

Serena stirred and woke up, "Darien are you o.k.?" Serena asked him.

"Yes, I'm fine Serena." Darien replied.

"I guess you all want to know how I knew what to do with the crystal. Well I still have all of my memories from the silver millennium as does Darien and the generals. We had to keep our identities from Beryll but because of recent events our secret has become impossible to keep. I however do not have the power to give you your memories back yet. Using the crystal takes energy and I don't have the required about of energy right now. Now however Darien and I are in so much more danger now that Beryll knows who we are." Serena said.

Instead of being mad at her the scouts enveloped her in a huge hug, "It's o.k. Serena we'll protect you and the prince from Beryll," they said.

Serena nodded, she was now seventeen and of age in Tokyo so she was being bumped to grade twelve because of her grades along with Ami and the others. As Serena and Darien decided to stay in the lounge, so the others stayed with them.

The day flew bye and Serena was quite busy in the arcade, she also had many things on her mind, like why Andrew suddenly disappeared and why Beryll hadn't attacked yet. Serena then got a black envelop with a picture inside it; the picture was a picture of Andrew and on the back held the message, 'He's Mine'. Serena was in a rage but she wouldn't let it bother her while she still had a few customers left. As soon as they left she broke down and cried, this is the way Darien found her when he came to pick her up. Darien decided he was going to take the rest of the summer off, he told his work he had a family emergency at home and he was needed there.

Another week passed and every night the girls would stay with Serena and her Aunt to make sure they were o.k. however they were not the only ones who were being careful the generals were constantly with Darien. Being watched was driving Serena and Darien crazy so they decided to call a meeting.

They all went to an abandoned place where they found a portal leading them right to the entrance of two tunnels. Luna and Artemis went one way while the others went down the other. The scouts were attacked by Kunzite but he missed.

"JUPITER THUNDER CRASH." Jupiter yelled but it didn't even hurt the man. Kunzite attacked but Serena's wand lit up and sent them through a portal to the moon where they encountered Queen Serenity.

"Mother?" Serena said starting to tear up realizing where she was and what happened the last time she had been to this place.

"Since you are all here it's time for the Scouts to learn the truth." Queen Serenity said.

"Mother, please seeing this once was bad enough. Please don't make me or Darien go through it again." Serena said.

"Don't worry Serena, you and Darien may explore the moon if you wish, while the others stay here and relive their past." Queen Serenity.

Serena and Darien walked around when Serena broke down crying at the sight of where her mother's crown lay.

"Serena, we'll save the Earth, I know it. Beryll is at a disadvantage because of your heart and ability to use the Silver crystal." Darien said and he picked her up and carried her to the platform where the others had just finished receiving their memories.

They all saw Serena clutching a crown in her arms and they winced. Queen Serenity hugged her daughter, "I'll always be with you, my beautiful Serena. Good luck." Queen Serenity.

They were all were sent back down to the Earth, with Serena still holding the crown which she then hid on her person. Kunzite could be heard terrorizing both Luna and Artemis.

Serena dashed off in a rage, "This is low even for scum like you. Your going down mega sleeze." Serena said and Kunzite turned to see Sailor Moon, Prince Darien and their respective courts behind them.

He attacked Sailor Moon but the crystal diverted his attack. "Venus Power." "Mercury Power." "Mars Power." "Jupiter Power." Serena then stood up, "Cosmic Moon Power."

Kunzite attacked but the power of the crystal threw his attack back at him and he disappeared.

"It's time to trash Queen Beryll what do you say guys, Scouts." Serena asked them.

"Trash her," they all yelled.

Each scout transformed and they stood together in a circle. They reached into themselves, pulling their powers together and teleported out of Tokyo with the Generals and Darien. One by one each scout disappeared to the Bloom and Doom girls. Serena was left by herself with the Generals and Darien. They found Andrew who had been taken by Beryll and once Andrew touched his mother's locket he was free again.

Beryll threw a sharp crystal at Serena but Darien jumped in front of her and flung a rose threw the crystal and struck, but it hurt Darien.

"Generals get him and the others and leave. I'm going after Beryll." Serena said dashing after Beryll.

"You better enjoy that laugh Beryll; it's the last one you'll ever have. You'll never rule the universe as long as I live." Serena said.

"Better get this over with. Good bye Sailor Moon." Beryll said and encased Serena in a tower of ice. The ice cracked revealing Princess Serena.

"I will defeat you Beryll, in the name of the moon." Serena said.

"You, Pitiful Princess Serena." Beryll said.

"I hear you Luna and I'm not afraid. COSMIC MOON POWER, fight this evil, I'm not letting you win witch. I need all of you, please help me." Serena said.

"Cosmic Moon Power Unite. Leave our memories. Beryll is one." Serena said.

Weeks later Serena and the other scouts were getting ready for school again. Serena and the others had all advanced courses and would be graduating that year. They still had their memories of what happened to them in the battle with Queen Beryll and they were glad it could be a time of peace.


	3. The Arrival of Ann and Allen

Chapter 2: The Arrival of Ann and Allen

A/N I do not own Sailor Moon but I do own the plot to this story

Serena was glad for a break from all of the fighting. When Serena went to school she met up with Ami and sensed bad vibes coming from both of the new students Allen and Ann. Once she returned home Serena was talking to Molly on how Allen seemed to have eyes for her; he was quite taken with Molly.

Ann and Allen sent down a cardian which landed outside of Molly's room.

Serena was talking with Molly; when Molly screamed. Serena ran all the way to Molly's house where she ran up the stairs and found the monster draining Molly's energy. Serena sighed not believing this was happening again. "MOON PRISM POWER," Serena called being transformed into her Sailor uniform. She chased the monster all the way to an alley to rescue Artemis.

"Instead of peace I have to fight more thanks to you. I am Sailor Moon champion of love and justice and in the name of the moon I shall punish you," Serena said, "MOON TIARA MAGIC." Flinging her tiara and hitting the monster right in the face turning the monster back into a card which then turned black.

The next day while the guys were at work Serena and the others went for an audition when Allen sent down Minotaur after them. Serena transformed while Luna went for the others. "MOON PRISM POWER," and she was ready to fight.

"I may not know what you are doing, but I will punish you in the name of the moon." Serena yelled trying to distract the monster from Molly. Serena went to use her wand but realized she didn't have it on her right now. Luna in the meantime gave the girls who were searching for their wands; their power wands back.

"Mercury Power," Ami yelled and transformed into Sailor Mercury.

"Mars Power," Rei yelled and transformed into Sailor Mars.

"Jupiter Power," Lita yelled and transformed into Sailor Jupiter.

"Venus Power," Mina yelled and transformed into Sailor Venus.

"Mercury Bubbles Blast," Ami yelled, and her bubbles distracted the monster.

"Jupiter Supreme Thunder," Lita yelled, blasting the monster with Lightning.

"Mar Fire Ignite," Rei yelled sending a stream of fire at the monster.

"Venus Crescent Beam Smash," Mina yelled surrounding the monster in a beam of yellow light. They were glad that they destroyed the monster and were able to help Sailor Moon once more with protecting the Earth.

Weeks passed and Serena realized that her Tiara was failing time and time again. Today was the day of the Cherry Blossom festival and they all sat under the trees with Molly, Melvin and Ms. Haruna.

Serena had gone for a minute and came back to find both her friends and teacher unconscious so she brought them to the hospital, but she first told the scouts to check out the place. Serena dropped them off and rushed back to the festival where she found all of her friends under attack from a tree cardian.

"MOON PRISM POWER, MOON TIARA MAGIC," Serena yells but it does nothing and her Tiara fails her once more leaving her vulnerable to attack. The monster captures her and breaks her locket, so she untransforms. Luna jumps into the fray to help save Serena but they both get sucked into a portal.

Serena and Luna are once again transported to the Moon where they meet with the spirit form of Queen Serenity and they ask her for help.

"Imperium Silver Crystal shines once more," Serena says and watches as her mother lowers the crystal onto Serena's broken broach which transforms it.

"Dear princess it still hasn't regained its full power but if you believe and love enough the strength of the crystal will be full once more. Now say Moon crystal Power," the Queen said.

"MOON CRYSTAL POWER," Serena yelled and was transformed into her new uniform and it came once more with a scepter and her crescent moon wand.

"I'm back, I'm bold and Beautiful, I'm in your face. In the name of the moon I will punish you." Serena yelled distracting the tree cardian from all of her friends.

"MOON SCEPTRE ELIMINATION," Serena yelled and the Cardian was gone.

Darien hugged Serena as did the others. "Are you guy's o.k.?" Serna asked.

"Yeah thanks Serena you're an amazing friend," the scouts said to her.

Darien decided it was time to allow their friends to be happy once more and nodded to Serena who nodded back.

"Lunar Mind Meld," Serena yelled and in a wave all of the girls finally had their entire memories back. They even remembered that they had once been in love with the guys they were now fighting with once more.

Days passed with little interaction from the Negaverse and so they had rest. Darien and Serena took in baby Jordan when his mother was captured with a cardian who stole her energy by saving Jordan. They taught him how to walk, Serena left Jordan with Darien and went to help the scouts.

"Mercury ice bubbles freeze," Mercury yelled.

"Moon Scepter Elimination," Serena yelled automatically and the monster disappeared.

"Wow Mercury great job," Serena said and then waved goodbye to them so she could go see Darien and say good bye to Jordan.

Things started to heat up for the sailor scouts and Darien, they were fighting almost twice a day.

The other sailor scouts had also gained their new power as well. Darien and Serena had both decided to go and visit Allen and Ann who had fallen ill. Allen took Darien out on to the balcony for a chat. Ann who was jealous of Serena took her into Allen's room and pushed her in with the tree.

Serena screamed in agony as a cardian grabbed her and began taking her energy.

Darien knew something was wrong and rushed back inside when the tree grew and crashed through the door and floor.

"SERENA," Darien yelled as he secretly let the guys know they were in trouble. The guys who had been on a date with their girlfriends, just like in the past.

When they arrived Mars took a reading and deciphered that the tree wanted them to save it.

"VENUS POWER," Mina yelled.

"MERCURY Power," Ami yelled.

"MARS POWER," Rei yelled.

"JUPITER POWER," Lita yelled.

All the girls were then transformed and so were the Generals.

"JUPITER SUPREME THUNDER DRAGON," Sailor Jupiter yelled but they still couldn't get in.

The tree moved to let them through but then trapped them inside and started throwing purple fluid at them.

"MERCURY ICE BUBBLES FREEZE," Sailor Mercury yelled stopping the vines.

Mars then decided to get through the wall before they got hit by the branches, "MARS FIRE BIRD STRIKE," she yelled and blew a whole in the wall.

They ran into the elevator, but the door wouldn't close so Luna suggested using the trap door in which they all climbed through.

When they reached the tree they found Allen holding Serena and Ann holding Darien.

"Let go of our friends, negatrash." The scouts said all together.

"JUPITER SUPREME THUNDER DRAGON," Jupiter said while at the same time Venus went as well, "VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SHOWER," but neither of these worked.

"Your on our turf now sailor failures," Ann and Allen said and threw energy at them sending the scouts and generals to their knees, "Feel the burn," they said and sent more energy at them.

By this time Serena was awake, "That's it I'm steamed. MOON CRYSTAL POWER," she yelled transforming into her Sailor uniform.

"What? No way Serena can't be Sailor Moon," Allen said and Ann smirked.

Serena turned to Darien, who nodded and threw out his red rose transforming him into Prince Darien.

"Looks like your boy toy isn't interested Ann," Allen said as they watched Serena and Darien grasp hands. Serena felt the girls punch. "VENUS POWER." "MERCURY POWER." "MARS POWER." "JUPITER POWER." "SCOUT PLANET POWER," Serena yelled and sent their wave of power at both Ann and Allen but even that was blocked.

Both Serena and Darien were thrown back by Ann and Allen but they did not let go of each other.

"Let go of him," Ann said throwing more energy at the couple.

Serena stood up in front of Darien to fight back.

"She's so brave. Ann this is wrong," Allen said but Ann wouldn't listen.

"Renounce your love for Darien and I might spare you," Ann yelled.

"I never renounce my feelings. True love can not be taken away by anyone," Serena yelled.

Once again Serena took the blast of energy and she fell, to which Darien caught her.

"ENOUGH. I'VE HAD ENOUGH," yelled the tree. The tree attacked Allen but Ann jumped in the way and Allen cried as Ann lay dying in his arms.

"SAILOR MOON A FAVOUR. Could you rid me of all the negative energy I've been poisoned with?" The tree asked her.

"Sure, MOON SCEPTER ELIMINATION," Serena yelled when the tree was healed it became a seed once more and both Ann and Allen could start over. They left Earth with the seed to do just that; start over.

The scouts and knights noticed Darien was hurt very badly and Serena was crying which was very rare for their princess who had always been their leader; a warrior. "Not again, this can't be happening," Serena cried.

Venus and Mars both rushed to their princess but the generals stopped them when they realized Serena grabbing the crystal.

"Silver Crystal Healing," Serena said as Darien came back to her. She put the crystal back into her broach and hugged Darien.

"I love you Darien," Serena said.

"I love you too Sere," Darien replied and the couple shared a kiss. Serena was hopeful that things would be peaceful for awhile.


	4. A Guest From the Future

Chapter 3: A Guest from the Future

A/N  I do not own Sailor Moon but I do own the plot to this story.

A week passed since Ann and Allen had left and Luna decided it was time for the other Scouts to receive their new power wands just like Serena had received her new broach.

"These wands enable the others to use a new power. All you have to say is your planet plus Star Power." Luna said to them.

Darien picked Serena up from school that afternoon and he took her out to the park for the rest of the afternoon. Serena had recently moved out of her Aunt's house and onto their own floor in an apartment building with the other scouts and she had no idea what was going to happen when she went to work that night.

Darien brought her out into the middle of the lake in a gondola and ended up playing with something in his pocket.

Serena noticed, "Darien what's wrong? You seem anxious, is everything alright?" she asked him.

"Serena I've loved you all of my life. Since we've re-met it has given me a chance to see the warrior in you. You fight to redeem what once was lost. But you lost more than all of us; a loving mother and a friend to the entire universe. I love your kind, loving and caring heart, your leadership and your grace. Will you marry me?" Darien asked.

Serena who had tears running down her face, smiled, "Yes Darien I will marry you. I love you.," Serena answered and he slipped the moon cut diamond ring onto her finger and she gasped.

"Darien where did you get this? It was my mother's, she gave it to you before we left the moon didn't she?" Serena asked with a smile on her face and Darien nodded.

She kissed him and then they made their way back to the car. Darien then drove her to the arcade for her shift.

"I'll see you later at our meeting. Love you," Serena said as she walked into the arcade.

"Sere what has you so happy?" her Aunt and Andrew asked.

"Darien asked me to marry him and I accepted. Oooh I'm so happy," Serena exclaimed as she grabbed an apron from the back not knowing that a little girl that looked exactly like Serena but with pink hair stood watching her to see if she was Sailor Moon as she had mentioned her father's name; Darien.

"Andy, something is wrong, I have to go. Its scout business," she whispered to her cousin.

"Go Sere, they'll need you," he said.

Serena walked out of the arcade and into the park where she found Darien and the knights fighting another enemy.

"Scouts it's time, back to action. I need you in the park. MOON CRYSTAL POWER," Serena yelled turning into Sailor Moon.

She was then approached by the little girl, "Sailor Moon I need your help but please help Prince Darien first." The young girl said and Serena was taken aback that this little girl knew their identities.

Serena then heard the others; "VENUS STAR POWER." "MERCURY STAR POWER." "MARS STAR POWER." "JUPITER STAR POWER."

"Let's double team this negatrash Jupiter," said Mars, "MARS CELESTIAL FIRE SURROUND," Mars yelled.

"SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE," Jupiter yelled as her lightning intertwined with Mars' fire but this only weakened the monster so Venus and Mercury stepped up to help.

"MERCURY AQUA ILLUSION," Mercury yelled.

"VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN ENCIRLCLE," Venus yelled.

Their attack wrapped around the monster but did not destroy it.

"MOON SCEPTER ELIMINATION," Serena yelled and the monster was gone leaving behind a black seed.

"Princess Serena I need your help, my name is Rini and I'm from the future. I'm also your and Prince Darien's future daughter; but the future is in danger and I was sent back here to find you and gain your help." Rini cried.

"Sure Rini we'll help you but give us time to rest," Serena replied and Rini nodded.

Serena picked the little girl up and they all went back to the flat, and when they got their they found four weird sisters waiting for them.

"Princess Serena we are from the black moon kingdom but we hate it please, can you give us a new life on Earth?" They asked and Serena nodded with a smile.

"MOON CRYSTAL HEALING," and the locket on her chest opened emitting a pink glow immediately surrounding and healing the four sisters.

Catsy approached, "Small lady you are in danger here. Rubeus knows you're here."

"That's where we come in," said three new voices clad in Sailor Scout uniforms.

"SAILOR P," Rini yelled and hugged the older lady.

"We are the Outer Rim Sailor Scouts, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, and I am Sailor Pluto," said Pluto.

"Princess you must come to the future or stay here and protect your daughter Rini as she is too important to lose to the Black Moon kingdom. My name is Trista and I have come to help bringing with me Uranus; Amara and Michelle who is Neptune," Trista said and Serena nodded.

"We stay and protect Rini at all costs. I have a feeling Diamond wants her to open the gate of doom and that mustn't happen," Amara said, "But how do we know you're the Princess. I will know if you can beat myself and Michelle."

"I will not fight you Amara or Michelle," Serena said but she wasn't being given a choice.

"URANUS PLANET POWER," Amara yelled.

"NEPTUNE PLANET POWER," Michelle yelled.

The other scouts went to transform to protect the princess but Darien stopped them, "They have to believe she is the princess," he said to them.

"Fine let's do this but you are making a big mistake. MOON COSMIC POWER," Serena yelled gaining yet another transformation and more power.

As Serena was about to attack another voice could be heard on the balcony.

"SILENT WALL," Saturn yelled, which emitted a dark black bubble protecting the princess. "I am Sailor Saturn, Hotaru and I will not let you harm the princess."

However neither Neptune or Uranus was listening and they started, "URANUS WORLD SHAKING," Uranus began but her attack didn't even touch the princess. So Neptune stepped up, "NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE," however this did not work as well and they both backed off.

Sailor Saturn then went and kneeled in front of Serena and the other three followed her.

"Thank you Hotaru, now back to Rini, I believe that in order to save my future we have to defeat Diamond and Wiseman back here in the present. What do you think Catsy?" Serena asked.

"You've got the right idea," Catsy replied.

"Hotaru, Michelle, Amara, Trista do you guys have a place to live?" Serena asked as she powered down.

"No but if you're the princess then why didn't you want to fight us?" Michelle asked.

"Because you both know in your hearts that I am but I would have proved had it been necessary," Serena replied, "You may all pick rooms on this floor we own it. All the doors that are occupied have our names on them. Now Rini you should stay here as I am the best person to protect you as my locket has changed again to cosmic power. Darien shall stay here as well," Serena finished and noticed all the girls gasp as they saw something glitter on her left hand.

"Serena is that what I think that is?" Mina asked.

"What Mina?" Serena asked.

"Did you forget to tell us something about your walk with Darien earlier today?" Lita asked.

"No I just haven't had the time to tell you yet. Darien and I are engaged." Serena said happily then gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"That's great you guys," all the scouts said at once and Rini just smiled.

"Princess I don't think it wise for all three of you to be in the same place at once," Amara said.

"Don't worry about me Amara I can protect my family and so can Darien," Serena said and Amara nodded.

All of a sudden they heard a scream from outside and decided they needed to go.

"Generals stay here and protect Rini at all costs," Darien yelled as he transformed into prince Darien.

"MOON COSMIC POWER," Serena yelled.

"VENUS STAR POWER," Mina yelled.

"MERCURY STAR POWER," Ami yelled.

"MARS STAR POWER," Rei yelled.

"JUPITER STAR POWER," Lita yelled.

"URANUS PLANET POWER," Amara yelled.

"NEPTUNE PLANET POWER," Michelle yelled.

"PLUTO PLANET POWER," Trista yelled.

"SATURN PLANET POWER," Hotaru yelled.

The Sailor Scouts ran out of the apartment building to find Molly being attacked by another monster.

"URANUS WORLD SHAKING," Uranus yelled and at the same time;

"NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE," Neptune yelled combining their attack destroying the monster but then Rubeus showed up.

"PLUTO DEAD SCREAM," Pluto yelled striking Rubeus down and the others were so focused on taking him out of the picture that no one noticed Diamond grab Serena.

Serena however was not going to be taken so easily, "MOON PRINCESS TRANSFORM," she yelled transforming into Princess Serena. She used the crystal and sent Diamond flying.

Serena fell but Darien who had been watching caught her and helped her stand. "MOON COSMIC POWER," she yelled and transformed back into Sailor Moon.

"MOON SCEPTER ELIMINATION," she yelled and immediately Rubeus was destroyed.

"Serena are you o.k.?" Mina asked but she didn't get an answer as Serena feinted and Darien caught her.

"She'll be o.k. guys she is just exhausted from using so much power and using her princess form," Darien said picking her up and carrying her into the flat. When Darien came in carrying an unconscious Serena, Rini screamed.

"Serena, Sailor Moon. Oh no this is all my fault," said Rini and she started to cry creating her pink beam of light that emitted from her forehead.

"oh no Rini stop. They'll find out where you are and is Serena wakes up she's still to tired to fight. Please Rini stop." The scouts all yelled.

"I'll handle this," Hotaru said, "SATURN PLANET POWER. SILENT WALL," She yelled holding down a barrier around the building making the building untraceable.

As Saturn finished making the barrier Serena woke up and Rini stopped crying.

"Serena," Rini yelled and launched herself into the girls arms.

"I'm alright Rini. I'm just tired but I also need you tell me about Wiseman and Diamond," Serena asked the young girl in her arms.

"Wiseman he is technically the leader he controls the dark moon family through Diamond. Wiseman wants me so that he can control me and open his black gate which would destroy this place. But Diamond has his own agenda, I believe he is in love with my mommy; Neo Queen Serenity. So then he will come for Serena, he also has a third eye, never look into it, it's hypnotic." Rini said.

"Rini what happened in the future? Why do we have to protect you? What happens to my future self that I can't protect you?" Serena asked.

"Well when Wiseman first attacked Crystal Tokyo daddy had Pluto take me and hide me and she told me to come here and get help. Before I left the other scouts place Mommy in a protective quartz barrier and they were using their powers to protect the castle and daddy was injured. When I arrived I realized that the dark moon followed me and now your all in danger," Rini said and started to cry silently.

Serena hugged the young girl to her, "I won't let anything happen to you, I promise. I think I may have a way to save not only the future but the present as well. Hotaru can you put a barrier on Rini's mind so she can't be brainwashed?" Serena asked and Hotaru nodded.

"Rini is the key to defeating Wiseman. I believe that because she touched the silver crystal in the future that it went inside her. If Hotaru puts a block on her mind and we let Wiseman take her, he'll use the dark crystal to accelerate her growth and open the gate. We'll arrive and when Rini touches the star locket she'll come back to us. Then I'll use my crystal and I know Rini will cry and her crystal will appear and we can defeat Wiseman together. What do you think Rini?" Serena asked the young girl in her arms.

"Alright Rena I'll do it but you have to promise not to let Wiseman win. I love you mommy," Rini said and Serena hugged her.

"I love you too Rini. O.k. let's do this tomorrow," Serena said taking Rini into the bedroom and laying her on the bed with Darien coming in and laying down with them.

The next morning came too quickly for Serena and the others. Rini took off to the park crying and Wiseman took her with him and turned her into Wicked Lady.

Rini then showed them where to go by sending them Luna P.

"That's the signal let's go. MOON COSMIC POWER," Serena yelled.

"VENUS STAR POWER," Mina yelled.

""MERCURY STAR POWER," Ami yelled.

"MARS STAR POWER," Rei yelled.

"JUPITER STAR POWER," Lita yelled.

"URANUS PLANET POWER," Amara yelled.

"NEPTUNE PLANET POWER," Michelle yelled.

"PLUTO PLANET POWER," Trista yelled.

"SATURN PLANET POWER," Hotaru yelled.

Once they arrived before anyone could do anything Serena was lifted off of the platform and transformed in Neo Queen Serenity. They all waited for Rini to appear and when she did she pretended to hate them. Neo Queen Serenity embraced her daughter changing her back into her little girl. Serena then became Sailor Moon once more and collapsed into Darien's arms.

"YOU THOUGHT YU COULD DEFEAT ME BUT YOUR ALL TOO LATE," Wiseman said.

Serena defied him by taking the crystal out of her broach, "I will defeat you for the sake of my friends, for the planet and for the future," Serena yelled.

"No Serena your not strong enough to use the crystal," Darien yelled but he sighed as Serena raised the crystal over her head.

She saw Wiseman do the same thing and he attacked but using the crystal Serena forced him back.

"Darien this is my entire fault," Rini cried and her silver crystal appeared, "Darien I need to do this and I promise I won't lose it this time," Rini said.

"Guys let's hit them with all we've got," Darien said.

"VENUS STAR POWER," Mina yelled.

""MERCURY STAR POWER," Ami yelled.

"MARS STAR POWER," Rei yelled.

"JUPITER STAR POWER," Lita yelled.

"URANUS PLANET POWER," Amara yelled.

"NEPTUNE PLANET POWER," Michelle yelled.

"PLUTO PLANET POWER," Trista yelled.

"SATURN PLANET POWER," Hotaru yelled.

"SAILOR PLANET POWER," they all yelled together.

"Given me the strength to save my friends," Rini said and she was transformed into her own princess form while Serena was transformed into Neo Queen Serenity, Rini was taken to stand with Serena.

"Doom phantom go away forever," they said sending power through to the black crystal and destroyed it.

Both Serena and Rini were returned to their friends unconscious.

"Serena please wake up," Darien said with tears in his eyes.

Serena woke up moments later and hugged Darien then gasped, "Oh no Rini," she said moving to her side.

"Hello everyone," Rini said, "Thank you Serena, Darien for all of your help." Rini said and they all went back to the flat.

Serena had to work the next morning so Rini decided she would leave when Serena got off in the afternoon.

Rini left but along the way she knew that the others were in trouble so she asked her mother to help her. Neo Queen Serenity gave her a broach with a pink heart on her and told her to call moon prism power.

Rini returned to find the scouts struggling to take down the monster they were fighting.

"PINK SUGAR HEART ATTACK," Mini Moon yelled. The monster was being attacked by pink hearts and so Serena stepped up.

"MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK," Sailor Moon yelled and the leftover black moon monster was destroyed.


	5. Pegasus Comes for Help

Chapter 4: Pegasus Comes for Help

A/N Keep reviewing

"Rini what are you doing here?" Serena and Darien asked.

"Well mommy sent me back here for training and she thinks you're the best one to do so," Rini said.

Serena hugged Rini and they all went back to their flat. Graduation was fast approaching for the scouts and they were all busy studying for exams which were next week. Things were quite peaceful more so then after the battle with Beryll and Wiseman.

Rini was currently asleep when she felt a presence in her mind.

"Who are you?" she asked the winged figure in front of her.

"I am Pegasus you and Princess Serena must help me. Creatures known as dream catchers from Nehelenia's court are after my crystal they want to use the crystal for eternal beauty, they destroyed my home world but I escaped. Please protect me through your beautiful dreams Rini?" Pegasus pleaded and Rini agreed to only tell Serena as he had given them new powers.

A week passed and the scouts had graduation that night and Serena wore a beautiful white floor length gown and had changed her hair from her normal look to an updo. Darien was picking her up to take her and then they had prom. It had been a week since Rini gave her, her new rainbow rod and told her about Pegasus but there had yet to be an attack.

Serena was pulled from her thoughts by a honk of the horn. She descended the stairs where Darien gasped, she was so beautiful in that dress, Serena laughed as he helped her into the car because he was wearing his tuxedo mask without the hat, rod and mask. Graduation took two hours to complete and Serena sighed when it was over and Darien drove them all to Prom.

Things heated up at Prom, Rini had come to take professional photos of the girls when there was an attack. Serena and the others transformed.

"MOON CRISIS POWER," Serena yelled transforming into Sailor Moon.

"MOON CRISIS MAKEUP," Rini yelled transforming into Mini Moon.

"VENUS STAR POWER," Venus yelled transforming into Sailor Venus.

"MERCURY STAR POWER," Mercury yelled transforming into Sailor Mercury.

"MARS STAR POWER," Mars yelled transforming into Sailor Mars.

"JUPITER STAR POWER," Jupiter yelled transforming into Sailor Jupiter.

"URANUS PLANET POWER." Uranus yelled transforming into Sailor Uranus.

"NEPTUNE PLANET POWER," Neptune yelled transforming into Sailor Neptune.

"PLUTO PLANET POWER," Pluto yelled transforming into Sailor Pluto.

"SATURN PLANET POWER," Saturn yelled transforming into Sailor Saturn.

"I am Hawkseye, who the hell are you?" he yelled to the scouts who had lined up infront of the rest of the kids in the hall.

"I am Sailor Moon, the champion of love and justice and in the name of the moon I will punish you." Serena yelled at the same time as Mini Moon.

Jupiter had had enough already, "SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE," she yelled throwing her disk at Hawkseye who moved and brought forth a monster which distracted the scouts so he could look in the girls dream mirror which was pink.

"CRYSTAL TWINKLE BELL," yelled Rini and Pegasus appeared powering Sailor Moon's rainbow rod.

"RAINBOW MOON HEART ATTACK," she yelled and the monster disappeared.

The girls rushed to the alley way and untransformed before once again entering the prom.

Serena once again sighed and Darien caught her.

"What's wrong Serena?" he asked full of concern for his fiancée.

"I'm sick of all this fighting are we ever going to have peace like in the Silver Millenium?" Serena asked him as they danced.

"I don't know Serena but I do know that we will forever fight side by side." Darien said.

Serena looked around her and saw Rei with Jadeite, Mina and Malachite, Ami and Zoicite, and Lita with Nephlite. Serena saw all four guys go down at the same time and giggled as she and Darien watched. Each guy proposed to their respective girl friends who each received resounding yes's from the girls. This made Serena smile.

Once Prom was over she went back to Darien's for awhile where they watched a movie and fell asleep.

The next morning Serena walked to work when she heard a scream. "MOON CRISIS POWER," she yelled transforming into Sailor Moon. Serena took off her Tiara and threw it, "MOON TIARA STARDUST," striking the monster and then turned to Hawkseye.

"MOON GORGEOUS MEDITATION," she yelled but it missed so she tried her Tiara again but that did not work. Rini appeared out of no where and yelled, "CRYSTAL TWINKLE BELL," which brought Pegasus which powered Serena's rainbow rod. "RAINBOW MOON HEART ATTACK," and she struck Hawkseye.

Rini ran to Serena and hugged her telling her she had forgotten her keys on the table. Serena thanked her by allowing her to hang out at the arcade that afternoon. Serena had begun looking at different things to do because she wanted to be ready. Darien and Serena had agreed not to set a date until after this battle but she wanted to get a head start on planning.

This is the way Darien found her when he came home after work that night. He had moved in with Rini and Serena right after graduation and things were great. When Serena saw him she put up the magazines and went into the kitchen.

"Dare supper won't be ready for a half an hour so go clean up. Rini went for a walk but don't worry Saturn is following her." Serena yelled from the kitchen.

Serena had got home at Four when Andrew took over at the arcade and started dinner, she made an elegant dish of pasta and meatballs with garlic bread and salad. She knew Darien would be home by 4:30 and she knew he liked to eat at five but he liked to shower first, she could hear the water running when Rini and Hotaru came home.

Serena was setting the table when she saw them, "Hotaru would you like to stay for dinner?" she asked her friend.

"Yes, Thank you princess." She replied.

Weeks went by and the attacks got more vigorous but they did not give up. They all defeated monsters and the scouts received new powers and their second to last transformation. They had finally found out who Pegasus was and that Nehelenia was a jealous queen. As Serena sat watching T.V. she could see a news flash on the bottom.

"If Sailor Moon ever wants to see her precious Mini Moon ever again she is to come to the caste in the sky." Nehelenia said.

Serena started to cry and that's how Darien found her when he got home that night.

"Sere what's wrong?" Darien asked and Serena just pointed to the screen where the news reel was flashing an alert.

"Scouts come to Serena's its an emergency on the grandest scale." Darien said as he scooped Serena into his arms.

Serena started to cry again but when she did she transformed; not into Sailor Moon but into Princess Serena. "She'll not take her away. I won't allow it." As Serena said the Scouts came in carrying an unconscious Pluto and an enraged Saturn.

"Princess Serena we did all that we could but they snuck up on Trista and me. I am so sorry princess but I vow that no matter what I shall see small Lady returned to us," Hotaru said in a menace.

"It's o.k. Hotaru I know where she is prepare for teleportation." Serena said grasping her broach.

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER," Venus yelled.

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER," Mercury yelled.

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER," Mars yelled.

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER," Jupiter yelled.

"URANUS CRYSTAL POWER," Uranus yelled.

"NEPTUNE CRYSTAL POWER," Neptune yelled.

"PLUTO CRYSTAL POWER," Pluto yelled.

Because Saturn was so steamed she powered up again, "SATURN ETERNAL POWER."

"MOON CRISIS POWER" "VENUS POWER" "MERCURY POWER" "MARS POWER" "JUPITER POWER" "URANUS POWER" "NEPTUNE POWER" "PLUTO POWER" "SATURN POWER." "SCOUT TELEPORT" they all yelled at the same time and were all teleported to Nehelenia's palace.

The scouts and generals immediately attacked her followers and once they were defeated went in search of Rini but found Elsian instead. They freed him and helped to stand up.

"Nehelenia has the wrong Princess I switched the golden mirror from Rini to Serena." He told them as he shifted into Pegasus.

The scouts nodded and rushed off to find Rini who was tied up in the dungeon.

"Rini transform," the girls said and Rini nodded. "MOON CRISIS MAKE UP." Rini said as they rushed after her and out of the room but Nehelenia took her as a hostage.

Then she placed a bubble around the scouts and generals to Earth. In the mean time Serena was telling Darien to go back, "Please Darien I'll be fine I feel stronger but if you don't leave Nehelenia will use you against me. I love you." Serena said but she used the crystal to send them back to earth.

"Princess Serena we meet at last, your reputation is legendary." Nehelenia said .

"I know but you have not seen anything yet. MOON ETERNAL POWER," Serena yelled transforming into her final form as Sailor Moon which also upgraded her princess form with wings. "PRINCESS POWER," she yelled.

Serena was once again in her long gown but with Angel wings. "SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER KISS," and she broke the mirror's seal and Nehelenia died but that pushed Rini over the edge and she fell.

Serena soared after her daughter and just as Rini fell into line with a building Serena grabbed her and landed beside the scouts Darien.

"Wow Eternal Moon Princess," Luna shocked beyond belief.

"Serena when I saw you both falling my heart was pounding. What happened up there Sere?" Darien asked grabbing Rini holding her tight.

"Well like Sailor Saturn I've received two new powers and two transformations. Eternal Sailor Moon and Eternal Moon Princess. I broke Nehelenia's mirror instantly killing her when she fell Rini fell and I went after Rini so basically that sums that up." Serena said and untransformed but you could see the growths on her back for her wings.

Darien, Serena, Rini and the others all went back to the flat where Serena laid down in Darien's lap with Rini curled beside her.

The next day Rini decided to go back home she had learned a lot but she missed Elsian because he was her best friend in the future as he had been here.

"Rini we love you, safe trip back. Trista please keep her safe and watch over her." Serena said as she hugged Rini and the turned back to Darien and the others. Darien and Serena who was now nineteen decided to get married that summer.

Serena picked Mina as her Maid of Honor as she was her cousin and the others are bridesmaid. Serena decided her dress was going to be her white gown with slight variations, the girls would wear dresses from their respective planets and the same for the guys. Both of them just wanted a private ceremony just them and their relatives.

The day of the ceremony dawned, the last day in August only a month after their defeat of Nehelenia. Serena had her Aunt and girls went over at the flat and Serena had transformed into her Princess form minus her wings, with her hair done up beautifully and a long flowing white veil and her mother's crown in her hair.

The girl's each had on color dresses matching their planet, Ami in blue, Rei in red, Lita in green, Mina in orange, Amara in a Navy tuxedo, Trista in black, Michelle in turquoise and Hotaru in purple.

Each girl was escorted down the aisle by their respective boyfriends minus Hotaru. It was time to go and Andrew had rented a Limo to take them to the church.

Upon arrival the girls distracted the guy's while Serena hid in the back room while the girls lined up.

Hotaru and Trista as sisters, Michelle and Amara, Lita and Nephlite, Rei and Jadeite, Ami and Zoicite, and Mina with Malachite all walked down the aisle then it was Serena's turn. When the music changed and the doors opened Darien gasped as he saw Andrew standing with Serena. She couldn't have been more beautiful then she was at that moment. Darien prayed to the heavens that nothing interrupted the ceremony.

Serena practically floated down the aisle, she was so graceful.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" the priest asked them.

"Her Aunt and I do," Andrew said.

The ceremony proceeded and due to Serena and Darien's vows they had Luna give the priest back his memories of the Silver Millennium.

"From the moment I met you I've been in love with you. When you jumped after me it broke my heart to see you die. Your beauty is of the moon and it captures my heart. I'll love you now and forever. I love you my beautiful Serena." Darien said.

"From you hugged me and kissed my hand I loved you. You keep me up when I am down, you protect me and keep me safe. I love you always until time decides to take me away from you I'll love you." Serena said.

They then exchanged rings and a special bonding ceremony erupted by their powers.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest said.

Darien leaned in and kissed Serena passionately. Suddenly Luna and Artemis bound into the church with Artemis limping slightly.

"Noooo," Serena yelled, "Not again. Tell me this isn't happening Darien," she said from his arms.

The girls decided to act but not before Luna gave the girls their new wands.

"Serena we got this" the guys said but she wasn't listening as she was in a rage.

"MOON ETERNAL PRINCESS," Serena yelled transforming into her full princess form wings and all.

She soared out of the church and followed the scream to the park where she found their newest enemy named Sailor Mouse.

"SILVER MOON CRYSTAL KISS," Serena yelled destroying the monster that was helping the newest enemy.

Serena went back to the church to find everyone still there confused at what just happened but Serena pulled back her wings and turned to Molly ready to take pictures. Molly had received her full memories after one of the battles two years ago. After all of the pictures had been taken Darien and Serena went back to their flat. They were supposed to go to Italy on their honeymoon but now they were going to have to postpone that as they once again had to save the world.

Darien picked Serena up and carried her into the bedroom where they made passionate love and then slept for the entire night.


	6. Galaxia's Chaos

Chapter 5: Galaxia's Chaos

A/N thanks to all my reviewers and I am glad you are all enjoying this story.

Serena and Darien were interrupted from their sleep early in the morning by a message from the future; from Rini and it read:

Dear Serena and Darien,

Congratulations, but I'm afraid mother has told me some bad news. At the time you get this Galaxia will have already attacked once. Galaxia is a Sailor Scout corrupted by chaos who is trapped within her. In order to defeat her Serena must become the Eternal Moon Princess. Galaxia is one hundred percent evil; she can not be saved. There will also be three mysterious sailor soldiers called Sailor Starlights, oh and also Sailor star Fighter is Serena's lost brother. Well I got to go before someone finds this. Take care, I love and miss you all.

_Rini, Mini Moon_

"Darien I don't think I can take anymore of this. Will things ever be peaceful here or am I just gunna die fighting, protecting and fighting?" Serena asked as she dropped Rini's letter onto her pillow.

"I'm sure we'll have peace Serena, but now we have a new threat to worry about. Come on let's get dressed and call a Scout meeting." Darien replied kissing his wife on the cheek.

Serena sighed but got up any way and about an hour later Serena was ready to face the scouts with a new threat to their beloved planet. Serena was busy in the kitchen making breakfast when the guys arrived; they walked into the kitchen.

"Touch anything and you're all dead," Serena growled and the guys backed off.

"OOOh, someone's not a morning person," the guys said all at once.

"Leave her alone Damnit, she's having a bad morning," Darien snapped hopefully they would get the hint.

"Sorry Prince Darien," they said and went into the living room.

Serena started to cry and Darien wrapped his arms around her. The guys heard crying from the kitchen and their guilt heightened. Darien led Serena into their bedroom and laid her down.

"Go to sleep Sere, I'll update everyone else. If you feel up to it after we eat come on into the living room. I love you princess," Darien said kissing her cheek.

"I love you too Darien," Serena replied laying back in bed.

The prince went back out into the living room with a solemn look on his face.

"My prince I hope we did not upset Princess Serena," the generals said at once.

Just then the Scouts arrived and Hotaru gasped, "What is wrong with Princess Serena?" she asked.

"She's under a lot of stress with finding all we have another battle, worse yet. She's tired of fighting all the time so I told her to go and rest." Darien said and the generals winced.

"She'll join us after breakfast," Darien said, "well let's eat."

Serena did not fall back asleep she lay awake thinking about what she was just told. She decided to go stand on the balcony to think. When Serena got outside she was attacked, she dodged the monster and jumped off the balcony and landed on her feet.

"MOON ETERNAL PRINCESS," Serena yelled and was immediately transformed.

"What do you want Megasleeze?" she called.

"Star Seeds," the monster replied.

Just then Serena heard a formidable call, "SATURN ETERNAL POWER," and she was joined by Saturn and Darien.

"SILENCE GLAIVE SURPRISE," Saturn yelled striking the monster down while Darien fought Sailor Mouse but then she disappeared.

"SILVER MOON CRYSTAL KISS," Serena yelled and the monster was defeated.

Serena then slumped to the ground in a vast of tears. Darien scooped her up and brought her back into the room. The others were shocked to see Serena in such a state but Trista smiled a knowing smile.

"Congratulations Princess Serena and Prince Darien," Trista said with another knowing smile.

Everyone was confused includeing the Prince and Princess.

"Congratulations for what?" Darien asked.

Trista just smiled and went on to talk to Hotaru. Everyone just stared but then they resumed talking about the new enemy while their Princess sat in Darien's arms. Serena decided she had heard enough about fighting and told them she was going to work at the arcade.

Serena jogged all the way to work and grabbed her apron from the lounge and got behind the counter.

"Sere what are you doing here?" Andrew asked.

"Working Andy," Serena replied quite coldly.

"What's wrong Sere?" he asked her full of concern.

"I'm just tired of all of this fighting, I just want peace. I found out our new enemy is even more powerful then Pharoah 90," Serena replied as she flipped the sign from closed to open and unlocked the door.

All of a sudden there were squeals and Serena ran outside.

"Who are you?" she aked the three people in front of her that was making all of the girls squeal in delight.

"The Three Lights of course and you?" they asked her at the same time.

"Serena Shields, part owner of this arcade," Serena replied coldly as she was not in the mood to deal with mini squabbles that would come with these celebrities, "What are your names?" she asked them.

"Seiya, Taiki, Yaten," the three replied.

Serena did a double take at the one name, could this man be her long lost brother, "Nice to meet you but I must go I have an Arcade to run. Bye." Serena said and walked back inside to help Andrew remove chairs from the tables and to clean up the left over dishes from last night.

"Serena you should go home and be with Darien," Andrew said.

"I don't want to, I just need to get my mind off things for a bit," Serena said but then she heard a scream from outside and sighed, "MOON ETERNAL PRINCESS," she yelled and ran to the disturbance but lifted off into the air. She watched as three new sailors appeared.

"FIGHTER STAR POWER," Seiya yelled.

"HEALER STAR POWER," Taiki yelled.

"MAKER STAR POWER," Yaten yelled and then they immediately double teamed the monster but it did no good and they went to kill the human.

"STOP, IN THE NAME OF THE MOON," Serena yelled and jumped out of the tree landing gracefully with her wings around her.

"YOU CAN NOT SAVE HER WHO EVER YOU ARE," Seiya yelled.

"You don't recognize me Seiya, maybe this will rejog your memory," Serena lifted the silver crystal and shouted, "SILVER MOON THERAPY CRYSTAL KISS," she finished and they watched amazed as the monster turned back to her body.

"How did you know my real name, no one but our Princess could and she is my long lost little sister. Unless you…… Serena?" Seiya stated as his concern turned to shock.

"That's right brother, I am your Princess, not to mention your sister," Serena said.

Darien had shown up by this time and wrapped his arms around Serena's waist.

"Prince Darien?" Taiki questioned.

"Yes and who might you be?" Darien asked the three new comers.

"Darien these are the Sailor Starlights, my brother Seiya and his two guardians Taiki and Yaten," Serena said and then she passed out.

"SERENA," yelled Darien and Seiya at the same time.

"Seiya do me a favour run to our flat by the arcade where you'll find my Generals and Serena's scouts get my little black bag which is by the door. Please hurry," Darien said holding his unconscious wife in his arms.

Seiya and his guardians took off at top speed. Darien knew he couldn't take Serena to the hospital still transformed so he had to do what he could until she could transform back.

Meanwhile Seiya ran as fast as he could reaching the flat within minutes and knocked on the door.

Rei opened the door, "Who the hell are you?" she asked.

"I'm Sailor Star Fighter and I need Prince Darien's black bag, immediately," Seiya yelled.

Rei did a double take and knew something was wrong be she handed him the black bag anyways and then went into the living room who were waiting for her to transform.

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER," Rei yelled and they all proceeded to follow Seiya to where ever he could have gone.

When they arrived they found their Prince shielding the unconscious form of Serena from an attack.

"SILENCE WALL," Saturn yelled immediately blocking the Prince and Princess from attack.

Mars was now extremely mad and could feel a new power forming, "MARS ETERNAL POWER," she yelled and was immediately transformed into Eternal Sailor Mars.

"MARS FLAME SNIPER," Mars called striking down the monster then realized they still needed the healing powers of their princess.

Then she heard Darien, "Serena no, don't," he said as he saw her move from the barrier.

Serena didn't listen and came out of the barrier, "SILVER MOON CRYSTAL KISS," and the monster returned to his human form and then she collapsed again.

"DMAN IT," Darien yelled and ran to Serena.

"Come on guys let's get back to the flat where Darien can look over the Princess without the fear of being attacked," Rei said and they all went back to the flat, Darien carrying Serena the entire way.

Hours later Serena woke up and noticed she was still in her princess attire so she powered down as Darien came into the room.

"Serena what happened?" he asked her full of concern.

"I'm not sure what's going on," she answered him but not at all scared.

"Come on I'm taking you to the hospital, the others can handle things here for awhile," Darien said picking her up and taking her out to the car.

As soon as Darien into the hospital he got immediate help due to his seniority at the hospital.

"My wife collapsed and is in need of a doctor straight away as I can't think clearly," Darien announced to the nurse at the desk.

"o.k. Dr. Shields we'll take her, I think you have visitors waiting in the waiting room." The nurse replied.

Darien walked out into the waiting room to find Hotaru, Trista, Amara and Michelle.

"What are you guys doing here?" Darien asked them kind of concerned as they were supposed to be at the flat.

"Trista tell him," Hotaru said.

"Prince I know what is happening to the Princess, it's nothing to worry about. Her powers are adjusting so that she can keep fighting and it won't harm her in any way or form. Rini told me." Trista said.

Just as Trista said this Serena came out with a weak smile, but non the less happy. When she saw Darien she jumped into his arms happy as can be.

"Darien I have the most wonderful news. I'm pregnant," Serena cried happily, "Now I know why I feinted my powers are adjusting so that it can protect the baby while I continue to fight," she finished.

Darien hugged her tears forming in his eyes, "That's wonderful news honey. Come on we have a house full of concerned friends and family," Darien replied.

On their way home they were closely followed by the others when a star searcher appeared turning an innocent man into a monster.

"The others will handle this," Darien said still concerned for his wife and baby.

"No Darien they don't have the power to return the monster to human. ETERNAL MOON PRINCESS," she yelled and flew over the battle taking place between her outer planetary scouts and the monster.

"PLUTO PLANET POWER," Trista called transforming into Sailor Pluto.

"ETERNAL SATURN POWER," Hotaru called transforming into Eternal Sailor Saturn.

Because both Michelle and Amara were angry with this monster for ruining a happy moment for their Prince and Princess they both powered up.

"ETERNAL URANUS POWER," Amara yelled transforming for this first time into Eternal Sailor Uranus.

"ETERNAL NEPTUNE POWER," Michelle yelled transforming for the first time into Eternal Sailor Neptune.

"URANUS WORLD SHAKING," Uranus called at he same time Neptune called, "NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE."

However these two attacks were not enough so Pluto and Hotaru stepped up.

"DEAD SCREAM," Pluto yelled.

"ETERNAL SATURN KISS," Saturn yelled.

This weakened the monster enough and Serena stepped in from above the battle, "SIVER MOON CRYSTAL THERAPY KISS," and once again the monster became human once more. Serena landed back on the ground and powered down.

"Sere are you o.k.?" he asked her as she got back into the car.

"I'm fine really, let's just go home." Serena replied grabbing his free hand while he drove the car.

When they got back home Serena was under a lot of pressure to answer questions but sll she would do was say she was fine, touch her stomach and smile.

Ami smiled a knowing smile and whispered to the others, "she' pregnant," she said.

The others jumped up and bound into the kitchen where Serena stood making supper.

"You brat," Rei yelled, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US YOU WERE PREGNANT? Now you can't fight and we need you along with the Silver Crystal to defeat this strong enemy," Rei screamed going on an on that Serena got very angry and sent a magical shockwave through the kitchen.

"Enough Rei, my crystal forms a protective barrier around me and my stomach one that is stronger than Saturn's wall. I'm fine and as happy as happy can be." Serena said as she put a hand on her stomach.

Serena was engulfed in hugs by everyone. There Scout moment was interrupted by screaming coming from the living room.

"YOU GOT OUR PRINCESS PREGNANT AND THEN YOU LET HER FIGHT. PRINCE OR NOT YOUR HISTORY," Seiya yelled, "FIGHTER STAR POWER," he yelled transforming into his uniform.

"MAKER STAR POWER," Yaten yelled transforming into his uniform.

"HEALER STAR POWER," Taiki yelled transforming into his uniform.

The other girls rushed out to stop them. Venus, Ami and Jupiter were so mad that they immediately powered up.

"VENUS ETERNAL POWER," Mina yelled transforming into Eternal Sailor Venus.

"MERCURY ETERNAL POWER," Ami yelled transforming into Eternal Sailor Mercury.

"MARS ETERNAL POWER," Rei yelled transforming into Eternal Sailor Mars.

"JUPITER ETERNAL POWER," Lita yelled transforming into Eternal Sailor Jupiter.

"SATURN ETERNAL POWER," Hotaru yelled transforming into Eternal Sailor Saturn.

"URANUS ETERNAL POWER," Amara yelled transforming into Eternal Sailor Uranus.

"NEPTUNE ETERNAL POWER," Michelle yelled transforming into Eternal Sailor Neptune.

"PLUTO ETERNAL POWER," Trista yelled transforming into Eternal Sailor Pluto.

The Scouts immediately surrounded Darien in a fighting stance. As a battle was about to take place and Serena bound out of the kitchen.

"Seiya stop this, Darien and I are married," Serena yelled but they were not listening to her.

"STAR SERIOUS LASER," Seiya yelled.

Before Seiya could attack Saturn stepped up, "SILENT WALL," surrounding everyone in pink and black orb.

"ETERNAL VENUS CHAIN,"

"ETERNAL MERCURY WATER,"

"ETERNAL MARS FIRE,"

"ETERNAL JUPITER THUNDER,"

"ETERNAL URANUS SHAKING,"

"ETERNAL NEPTUNE SUBMERE,"

"ETERNAL PLUTO SCREAM,"

This joint attack hit Seiya and his guardians who flew either against the wall or they fell to the ground.

"ENOUGH," Serena yelled, "ETERNAL MOON HEALING," Serena called while not even having to transform, that's how she knew that her powers would be different from the others, she could use her power anytime and it didn't matter if she was transformed or not.

Seiya got up but not before Serena scolded him from her position in the circle standing with Darien.

"How dare you Seiya, Darien and I are married and there is nothing you can do about it. Mother even approved before the Silver Millennium was destroyed. Besides this is my destiny; a destiny I wouldn't give it up for anyone. So you can deal with it or leave." Serena said grasping Darien's hand smiling.

Seiya quickly realized Serena's happiness and sighed. "As you wish Princess," Seiya said dealing with it in his own way, he knelt followed by Taiki and Yaten.

"Princess we have wronged you. If you'll forgive us Prince Darien?" Seiya said holding his hand out in front of him.

"All is forgiven it's natural for an older brother to want to protect their sister in every way but your not dealing with an ordinary girl, your dealing with a Princess, her court and the leader of the Sailor Scouts. I'd be careful if I were you," Darien said taking Seiya's hand and shaking it.

"I know but she'll always be my little sister," Seiya said, "Welcome to the family Darien."

Serena then realized that she left Andrew by himself during the busiest time of day for the Arcade.

"Now Seiya don't you three have a concert to prepare for? Make sure you get us all tickets. Now go I'll be fine besides I am more than capable of taking care of myself." Serena said to them.

"Yes Princess," they replied.

"Damn it Seiya you're my brother cut it out with the whole Princess business," Serena said and Seiya nodded leaving with Taiki and Yaten.

"Darien I'm off to work and I promise I'll be alright plus you're a doctor so I'll be just fine," Serena said picking up a bag and left through the door and drove to that arcade in her silver convertible that Darien had bought her when she turned eighteen.

Serena got to the arcade in time to find Andrew trying to set up the stage and handle customers.

"Andy what is going on? Why are you setting up a stage? What's going in that I don't know about?" Serena asked Andrew.

"We were asked to hold a charity concert by the mayor and he's signed a contract with the Three Lights to do a couple of charity concerts here at the Arcade," Andrew said.

Serena laughed and then took up her post at the counter when Andrew pulled her into the back room.

"Serena what's wrong with you lately; you seem happy even though you have to fight and I know you don't like to do that? What's up?" Andrew asked her.

"Well this morning I collapsed and Darien took me to the hospital and they told us that I am pregnant. My powers have adjusted and continue to protect me even though I am fighting I can not be harmed and neither can the baby," Serena answered with a smile Andrew congratulated his cousin and they went back to work.

Meanwhile the scouts decided to have a training session with the guys, but before they went anywhere Seiya called them on their communicators.

"Guys instead of hiding at the temple come to our private gym to workout," Seiya said and they agreed.

So the Scouts and the Generals went to the Three Lights private gym where their work outs were completely closed off even their manager and agents had to leave. When the girls arrived Seiya, Taiki and Yaten were waiting for them.

"Girls why don't we spar, girls against guys. Our powers are evenly matched without Prince Darien and Princess Serena," Seiya said and the girls nodded.

The Generals were the first to transform and waited for the others to complete their transformations.

"VENUS ETERNAL POWER," Mina called transforming into Eternal Sailor Venus.

"MERCURY ETERNAL POWER," Ami called transforming into Eternal Sailor Mercury.

"MARS ETERNAL POWER," Rei called transforming into Eternal Sailor Mars.

"JUPITER ETERNAL POWER," Lita called transforming into Eternal Sailor Jupiter.

"URANUS ETERNAL POWER," Amara called transforming into Eternal Sailor Uranus.

"NEPTUNE ETERNAL POWER," Michelle called transforming into Eternal Sailor Neptune.

"PLUTO ETERNAL POWER," Trista called transforming into Eternal Sailor Pluto.

"SATURN ETERNAL POWER," Hotaru called transforming into Eternal Sailor Saturn.

The girls were all ready to fight in a line facing the guys who were now waiting for the other three to transform.

"FIGHTER STAR POWER," Seiya called transforming into his Prince uniform.

"MAKER STAR POWER," Yaten called transforming into his Generals uniform.

"HEALER STAR POWER," Taiki called transforming into his Generals uniform.

The fight began and it turned out that the Scouts held much more power than the starlights and were evenly matched with the Generals.

Serena and Andrew had the stage fixed and ready to go for the concert at the end of the week.

"Sere I'll close up you go home and rest. On the counter is a pink envelope for you, from Rini I believe," Andrew said.

Serena nodded and grabbed the letter on her way out. She decided to read the letter as soon as she got into the car.

_Dear Serena,_

_I am coming back to help you and the scouts. Mother thinks it is the perfect idea._

_Love, Rini_

'Oh no,' Serena thought, 'I can't handle this right now. I need a nice long bubble bath'. Serena started the car and drove to the flat.

When she got home she opened the door to the sound of soft music and dim lights. Darien appeared from the kitchen and went to her side.

"Honey go freshen up, dinner will be in an hour," Darien said as he brought her towards the bath when she gasped.

"Darien this is amazing, Thank You," Serena said.

"Your Welcome Serena, I love you and this will help you with the stress," Darien said and then kissed her before walking out of the room and into the kitchen.

After their sparring match the guys decided to take their fiancées to dinner. Mina and Malachite went out for American food, Lita and Nephlite went back to Lita's where she cooked an amazing dinner, Rei and Jadeite went for a picnic near the lake in the park, Ami and Zoicite went to the opera banquet and then to the opera house, Amara and Michelle decided on take out and then went for a drive around Tokyo, Taiki and Yaten went home for a couple of beers, while Seiya who was falling for Hotaru like he had in the Silver Millennium asked her out to dinner to which she accepted, and Trista and Andrew went out for a romantic walk through the park.

When Serena got out of the bath she put on a long black skirt and a red tank top before walking into the kitchen where she found Darien just placing dinner on the candle lit table. This night was absolutely perfect to Serena.

The next morning was Serena's day off and time to sleep in but it was interrupted by a pink beam landing right in the middle of her bedroom.

"Rini you shouldn't be here," Serena said touching her stomach.

"But Rena you guys need my help," Rini said, "And why can't I be here?"

"Because I am pregnant with you silly," Serena said.

"I know," Rini said, "That's why you need my help."

Serena smiled and hugged her future daughter, "Thanks Rini but I really think you should go back. I know what I have to do after this battle it's not going to be pretty," Serena said.

"That doesn't happen yet, that happens when I am three, so you'll have three years of peace. Even your future self said that this is a good idea." Rini said.

"Alright let me get dressed and then we'll go see Darien. I'm due for a check up today," Serena said and Rini went to the kitchen to make Serena a special juice she got given by her mother to help Serena.

Serena came into the kitchen and saw Rini eating and a mug on the table so she picked it up and drank it.

"MMMM this is good did you make this Rini?" Serena asked her young daughter.

"Yea it's going to help you through this pregnancy," Rini said.

Serena poured the drink into a travel mug and they both left the flat and got into the silver convertible.

When they reached the hospital Rini noticed that they would do anything for Serena as Darien was their best doctor who had made many medical discoveries.

"Mrs. Shields how are you this morning?" the receptionist asked.

"I'm good would you tell my husband that I'm here. Oh and I've come for my appointment," Serena said and the Receptionist had a nurse show Serena to a room.

"Your OB will be with you in a moment and I'll personally go find your husband," the nurse said leaving the two alone for a few moments.

A frantic Darien came in, "Are you o.k. Serena? You're not hurt are you?" he asked immediately.

"Darien I'm fine, I'm just here for a check up with my OB," Serena said and Darien growled.

"The nurses here like to play games. She said that you were here and I should come quickly as if you were hurt," Darien said kissing Serena on the cheek.

"Rini what are you doing here? You do know that Serena is pregnant with you?" Darien said as Rini nodded.

"I came back to help. Mommy said it was a good idea. She would have to help but she is kind of indisposed, laid up in bed with another baby on the way," Rini said, "Plus I've grown in power thanks to mom's help here in the past,"

They were interrupted by Serena's Ob coming into the room. Before the OB could do anything Serena performed a Lunar Mind Meld on her giving her, her memories of the moon kingdom.

"Princess this is an honor, now let's get you checked out," Molly's Aunt said.

"Princess you've been fighting but how is it that the baby isn't being harmed because it is perfectly healthy?" Naru asked.

"Well the crystal has formed a protective barrier around my stomach and the baby," Serena said holding out the Silver Imperium Crystal which glowed more brightly then ever before.

"Well everything is in order, but Princess please be careful with your stress level," Naru asked.

"Thank you Naru and I'll see you next week. Oh and Naru this is Rini my daughter from the future who will be born in nine months," Serena said as she walked out with Darien and Rini.

Darien hugged both girls before going back to work.

On their way home both Serena and Rini heard a scream come from behind them. When they turned around and saw smoke coming from the hospital.

"MOON ETERNAL PRINCESS" Serena yelled transforming into her Princess attire.

"PINK MOON CRYSTAL POWER," Rini yelled transforming into New Sailor Moon.

Serena took off up above while watching Rini below.

"PINK LADY FREEZING KISS," Rini yelled freezing the Nurse monster.

"ETERNAL MOON KISS," Serena yelled and watched as the monster turned back to human form. Darien and Naru watched as Serena picked Rini up and flew back to the car.

"Darien are you sure she's o.k.?" Naru asked from outside the hospital.

"Yes I'm sure Naru, after all without her our chance of winning this battle would die," Darien replied walking back into the hospital.

When Serena and Rini walked into the apartment they found three familiar people standing there with fighting stances aiming at Rini and they let loose an attack but Serena caught it in her hands developing yet another new power, absorption.

"Don't you dare try and hurt Rini Seiya after all she is your future niece who'll be born in nine months. Rini is from the future." Serena said and the starlights bowed but Rini embraced it and ran over to Seiya.

"UNCLE SEIYA," Rini yelled while giving Seiya a huge hug.

Rini decided to stay until she was born so she could help out Serena and Darien along with spending time with Hotaru who acted differently right now then in the future.


	7. The Birth Of A Child

CHAPTER 6: THE BIRTH OF A CHILD

Serena was now five months pregnant and showing but she was worried about the current amount of attacks. She knew that she needed to end this and she would end this without losing anyone.

Neo Queen Serenity knew she had to do something as sending her daughter back wasn't enough so she decided to send all of her memories to Serena, while she was sleeping. Serena woke up with the knowledge on how to defeat Galaxia and called a Scout meeting.

Serena walked into the room that was full not only of her friends but her guards, her prince and his guards. "I know how to defeat Galaxia. I'll need all of your help it involves using the Eternal Power kiss but we have extra help in this time. When Neo Queen Serenity defeated Galaxia she lost everyone close to her first; from Darien's star seed all the way through ending with the lives of her brother and his guardians. The difference now is that I still have all of you with me and if we combine our powers through me we will defeat her. Well what do you guys say?" Serena asked the group in front of her.

"Trash her," they all answered and Rini smiled that her future mother figured out a way to keep all of her friends without losing them all first.

They all immediately teleported to where Galaxia was hiding after they had transformed. Galaxia was shocked to find them there and ready to fight but she was not worried about some stupid little girl and her hopes for peace and love.

"Well, well, well congratulations Princess Serena for figuring it out. However you're not going to do this without trying to save Galaxia," Chaos said as he taunted them.

Serena just stood there nodding to the scout and as they surrounded her and clasped hands forming a rather large circle.

VENUS ETERNAL POWER," Mina yelled.

"MERCURY ETERNAL POWER," Ami yelled.

"MARS ETERNAL POWER," Rei yelled.

"JUPITER ETERNAL POWER," Lita yelled.

"SATURN ETERNAL POWER," Hotaru yelled.

"URANUS ETERNAL POWER," Amara yelled.

"NEPTUNE ETERNAL POWER," Michelle yelled.

"PLUTO ETERNAL POWER," Trista yelled.

"FIGHTER STAR POWER," Seiya yelled.

"MAKER STAR POWER," Yaten yelled.

"HEALER STAR POWER," Taiki yelled.

Darien then used his golden crystal and clasped hands with Serena.

"PINK MOON CRYSTAL POWER," Rini yelled joining her future father and mother in the middle of the circle.

"SILVER MOON CRYSTAL ETERNAL POWER KISS," Serena yelled lifting the crystal above her head followed by Rini, and Darien with their own respective crystals. The power shot into the crystal from all of the others in the room including the power radiating from Darien's generals and shot towards Galaxia destroying her and chaos in the process.

Serena rejoiced, she could raise her daughter in peace as she touched her stomach and smiled. Darien, his Generals and the Scouts were under her in a circle on the rock face and they teleported back to the Earth while Serena followed the wide band of colors in the air behind them.

The next morning came all too quickly for Serena even though Rini would be born in four months seeing the young woman she becomes made Serena sad to know she will never see that until much later.

"Oh Rini keep in touch o.k.? we can always make something up for when you come to visit. I love you Rini," Serena said hugging the young girl with tears in her eyes.

"Bye Rena oh and that morning juice I was making you the recipe is on the fridge," Rini said and then she was gone in a beam of pink.

Serena and Darien clasped hands and started to walk to the car. It was going to be a beautiful day but Serena had to work as she had the day off tomorrow after all it was her twentieth birthday.

Darien drove her to work, "Don't over do it Serena and I'll see you at the concert later. Love you," he said giving her a quick kiss and drove towards the hospital.

When Serena got to the arcade to open she felt as though someone was following her. She unlocked the door, magicked the chairs from the tables and flipped the closed sign to open. She turned around to find Seiya staring at her and so she opened the door to let him in.

"Serena you really shouldn't be working," Seiya said.

"Yeah well once again my powers allow me to work. What brings you here this early Seiya?" Serena asked.

"I felt a pull to come here earlier, is there something wrong Serena?" he asked full of concern.

"I don't know when I unlocked the door this morning I could've sworn someone was watching me but no one was around. I think I'm just paranoid," Serena replied before standing and going behind the counter as Molly walked in.

"Molly what's up?" Serena asked her best friend.

"You're so lucky Serena you have a great husband, a loving marriage, and someone who absolutely loves you," Molly said with a sigh.

"Oh Molly you'll find someone, I'm sure of it," Serena said and Molly smiled.

The day passed quickly as Molly hung around to help Serena. Andrew walked into the arcade after his dinner date with Trista and so he took over the arcade from Serena. Serena then went and sat in the front near the stage and waited for all the others to arrive. Darien walked in with his guards and the girls following when Rei pulled Serena aside.

"I feel really bad vibes and the sacred fire won't give me anything to go on," Rei said.

"I know me too, I wonder if one of Galaxia's henchmen escaped," Serena said but they were interrupted by the start of the concert.

Serena was proud of her brother and the success of his band. Serena glanced at Taiki who was staring at Molly and remembered that they had been quite an item back in the Silver Millennium and she really hoped they could find that again. The concert lasted well into the night but as Serena fell asleep Darien picked her up and carried her to the car and then drove her home so she could sleep.

Months passed and Serena found herself in the hospital giving birth to a lovely baby girl she named Rini. Mother and daughter had been fit to go home the next day. Serena would get up in the middle of the night with her daughter so that Darien was well rested in the morning for work. The nurses and doctors at the hospital were amazed at how quickly Serena healed after labor. Andrew brought her new schedule from work, she would only work four hours and that was if she was needed but for now she was a stay at home mom and she couldn't be happier.

The girls knew Serena was home but weak. Rei needed to call a meeting, she knew something bad was coming, something Rini could not know but there was a darkness coming and it was coming for the princess.

Darien came home that night, "Serena I'll be right back Rei needs to talk to me about something," Darien said kissing her cheek and then the baby. Serena nodded then went to lay Rini in her crib.

At the temple they all gathered minus Serena who had to stay home with Rini and get better.

"O.k. guys I know Mini Moon told us that there would be peace but there's a darkness coming to us once more and it's after Serena, it keeps calling her name. Guys I believe there should be a 24 hour guard around the Princess. Darien I'm sorry but I don't think your strong enough to handle these guys yourself and right now Serena is weak and so is the crystal as it is healing her and regenerating from the final battle with Galaxia. I'll take the first shift and Mina you'll take over at dawn, and then we'll go from there," Rei said.

Darien sighed as he drove home with Rei in the car.

"I'm sorry this is happening Darien, but Serena needs to be protected," Rei said.

"She's not going to like this Rei," Darien replied as he parked the car.

When Darien unlocked the door he smiled at the sight he saw; Serena and the baby fast asleep in a rocking chair.

"Rei shhh," Darien said as she came up behind Darien and into the room she smiled also.

"I'll be right back Rei, I'm going to put Rini in her crib then we will tell Serena," Darien said.

As soon as Darien took Rini from Serena's arms she woke up, "Darien?" Serena whispered.

"Yeah we need to talk, I'm going to put Rini to bed. Rei's here she's making tea in the kitchen. I'll meet you in there," he said as he walked out of the room.

Serena got up out of her chair and walked into the kitchen to find Rei placing three mugs on the table.

"Sorry to wake you Princess," Rei said.

"Rei you know not to call me that. You only do if there is something going on, so what's up?" Serena asked her friend and second in command.

Darien came back into the room and sat down beside Serena.

"O.k. that's it what is going on?" Serena asked losing her patience.

"There's something coming, something Rini did not know about. It's a darkness coming for you Serena. So we all decided it would be best if you had a 24 hour guard until your strong enough again," Rei explained.

"No Damnit I will not have someone following me around all day and night. I can take care of myself and Rini on my own and besides I have Darien with me," Serena said angrily.

"Honey it will only be for a little while. You're still recovering from using the crystal with Galaxia and its also healing you from giving birth yesterday. The crystal is not strong enough and neither are you. I would feel much better knowing you have protection while I am at work. Please Sere for me?" Darien pleaded with her.

"Alright but I won't promise you to not fight, you can't ask me not too," Serena said, "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to check on Rini and go to bed," she continued and then they heard the bedroom door slam shut.

"She'll be o.k. in the morning. I'll go get you blanket for the couch Rei and then I think I'll go to bed as well," Darien said going to the hall closet and grabbing a blanket for Rei.

"Good night Rei," Darien said.

"Night Prince Darien," Rei said and then pulled out her wand, "MARS ETERNAL POWER."

It was almost midnight when Rei felt a disturbance and leapt on the balcony only to face a monster just below the terrace so she leapt off the balcony to fight.

"Sailor Brat where is Princess Serena of the Moon Kingdom?" the monster asked Rei.

"Not that you'll get her, but I won't tell you sleezeball. MARS ETERNAL FLAMES," Rei yelled and the monster was down but not out. Just then Mars heard something from the terrace above.

"JUPITER SUPREME THUNDER DRAGON," Jupiter yelled striking the monster down but he got back up again.

"MARS ETERNAL FIRE," Rei yelled and at the same time Jupiter yelled, "JUPITER ETERNAL THUNDER,"

This time they took the monster completely out.

"Rei I am here to take over, Mina got called into work early," Lita said and Rei nodded leaving quite quickly.

Lita jumped back onto the terrace and back into the room where she sat down on the couch. Lita heard Rini start to cry and knew that Serena would be up, so she headed into the kitchen to warm up Rini's bottle.

"Hey Princess," Lita said as Serena came into the room with Rini.

"Hey Lita," Serena said.

"How are you doing Serena? I know it's you who always gets up in the middle of the night so Darien can sleep," Lita asked quite concerned.

"I'm good a little weaker then normal from giving birth and being tired but I'm perfectly happy. That is I was until Rei told me about this new threat," Serena said and Lita winced.

"Serena I'll take care of Rini go back to bed o.k. I promise to take good care of her," Lita said.

"Alright Lita, see you in the morning," Serena said as she walked back into her own room and curled up next to Darien.

The rest of the night went by uneventfully; Lita had fallen asleep with Rini in her arms. Darien decided to let Serena sleep some more and walked out into the living room only to find Lita holding Rini both fast asleep.

"Lita go on home and get some sleep, I'm off today," Darien said taking Rini from Lita.

"Darien I can't go until one of the others comes to replace me," Lita said and as she said this Seiya walked through the door.

"Go home Lita," Seiya said, "hey bro, looks like it's you and me today. You should put her to bed."

Darien nodded and took Rini back into the nursery and put her into her crib and covered her up with the blanket.

Awhile later Serena woke up feeling stronger then ever, she couldn't remember the last time she slept so well. When she went into the kitchen she found Seiya and Trista sitting there.

"Hey guys, where is Darien and Rini?" Serena asked.

"They went to the store and then Darien planned on taking Rini to visit your aunt and cousin. He couldn't bear to wake you, even scolded us that if we dared wake you up we would have one very angry Prince on our hands," Trista replied laughing.

"O.k. well I'm going to go and take a nice hot bath and then read a bit. You guys can do whatever, in fact you really don't have to be here. The crystal and I are fully regenerated," Serena said.

Trista and Seiya both told her that they had to be there. So Serena went and filled the tub and the she sat in there thinking for quite awhile before getting out and getting dressed. She then went out into the living room to find her brother and Trista playing chess. Serena grabbed her locket and attacked it to her shirt then got under the blanket on the couch to read.

All of a sudden there was a disturbance in the street below.

"Darien..." Serena gasped as she jumped up here hand went to her locket.

"Stay here Princess, we've got this," Trista and Seiya said but Serena wouldn't listen.

"No that's my family down there in danger and I'll be damned if I lose them again. I can't lose them again. MOON ETERNAL POWER," Serena yelled as she jumped off the terrace and remained in the air.

"Stop. I am Sailor Moon champion of love and justice and in the name of the moon I will punish you," Serena said as she did the monster turned towards her and she could see Darien covered by his cloak.

"Moon Brat," the monster said as he went to grab Serena she flew up and over him.

This gave Serena the chance to go down and see Darien and make sure they were both o.k.

"Darien are you alright? Where's Rini?" Serena asked him.

"She's right here and we're both fine," Darien said and Serena was relieved.

"PLUTO ETERNAL SCREAM," Pluto shouted from in front of them but when it struck the monster he just got back up.

"STAR SERIOUS LASER," Seiya yelled but again that did not phase the monster.

"MOON ETERNAL KISS," Serena yelled and the monster disappeared.

When Serena walked through the balcony doors she was immediately enveloped in a huge hug from Darien.

"Sere are you o.k.?" Darien asked her full of concern.

Serena nodded before turning around and going into the nursery to pick up her daughter. Just as Serena was coming back into the living room Rei came into their apartment.

"What the hell do you think you were doing Serena? You could have killed yourself, your no where nearly strong enough…" Rei began.

"It was my family in danger. Damnit Rei, besides who are you to tell what I can and can not do? I'm not only your leader but I am your princess and I'll make the decision for myself," Serena snapped back.

Serena put Rini into a stroller, grabbed a diaper bag and left slamming the door behind her. She knew she needed to calm down before going back into the apartment. It had been two weeks since she had given birth and she knew that they all needed her guidance and leadership she was after all their princess. She took Rini for a walk through the park where she met up with her old teacher.

"Hello Ms. Haruna how have you been?" Serena asked the older lady in front of her.

"I'm good Serena you look well, and who might this young little girl be?" Haruna asked her.

"This is my daughter Rini, she's two weeks old," Serena replied.

"Congratulations Serena on everything, and who might that strapping young man be coming our way?" she asked Serena.

"That's my overprotective husband Darien Shields," Serena said as Darien came up to her.

"Go home Darien I need to calm down before I face them again, please," Serena asked him.

"Serena please come home, the girls didn't mean anything they're just trying to look out for you," Darien said.

"Darien this is Ms. Haruna my high school teacher," Serena said introducing Darien to her old teacher.

"Hi Darien it is a pleasure to meet you. Well I have to get going it was very nice to see you again Serena and I hope you won't be a stranger. I still teach at the high school and it would be nice to show off one of my favorite students," Ms. Haruna said as she turned and began a walk home.

"Darien do me a huge favor and follow her home so she doesn't get attacked," Serena asked him.

"O.k. Sere I will follow her. I love you my Moon Princess," Darien said kissing her cheek.

"I love you to Darien," Serena said kissing his cheek.

Darien took off and followed Ms. Haruna home. Serena decided to continue her walk except she walked toward home when she heard something behind her and smiled.

"You can come out Hotaru. Why don't you come and walk the rest of that with us?" Serena said pausing so Hotaru could catch up to her.

"How did you know it was me Princess?" Hotaru asked.

"I can feel all the planets, and I can feel them individually when they are close." Serena answered.

When they reached their apartment Serena noticed Darien was already there and waiting for her.

"She got home safely Sere," Darien told her as they went into their house.

Serena walked into the room and walked past the girls and into the nursery, completely ignoring them. Hotaru followed her friend into the nursery and helped Serena change Rini and put her to bed. Serena and Hotaru did not leave the room, they sat down on the bed and began to talk about the girls behaviour.

Darien walked into the nursery to find Serena lying on the bed with Hotaru talking.

"Serena are you going to come back out into the living room?" Darien asked her quite concerned as she was never this angry for so long.

"Yeah I have a few choice words for my so called friends, they'll do well to remember their place," Serena said getting up and grabbing her broach. "MOON ETERNAL POWER," she called transforming into the Moon Princess.

She walked out into the living room gracefully and poised, as she walked into the room thie girls knew that they were in for it. They saw not Serena but Princess Serena.

"O.k. this is the last time I will explain to everyone at once. The silver crystal is as strong as ever if not stronger as am I and if you need the proof Rei come and fight me or am I still the weak and pitiful princess I was on the moon?" Serena asked as the others shrunk back except for Rei.

"MARS ETERNAL POWER," Rei called transforming into Eternal Sailor Mars.

"MARS ETERNAL FLAME," Rei yelled but as her attack flew towards the Princess she folded her wings around her body and blocked the attack.

"PRINCESS ETERNAL KICK," Serena yelled which powered up her movement and she made contact with Rei sending her into the wall where she powered down.

"I'm so sorry Serena," Rei said as Serena powered down and hugged Rei she knew she had been forgiven.

"So do we have any idea who are new enemy is yet?" Serena asked the others as she had been out of the loop with having Rini and being home.

"No Sere, they only send their monsters but now that you've been re generated and are strong enough I expect they'll be coming for you or Rini," Darien said wrapping his arms around his wife.

"No for once I don't think this enemy is after me or they would have come after me when I was weak from giving birth to Rini. Personally I believe they are after you dearest and the attack on you and Rini confirms my suspicions," Serena said.

They talked for hours about strategies and plans. Serena was also glad that Ami worked with Darien and that he would have a little bit more protection at work. Serena was worried that they would take him from her again and she knew that she would not be able to handle that again it would be too painful.


	8. Meeting Serendipity and Remus

CHAPTER 7: Meeting Remus and Serendipity

"Serendipity let me go, I don't have the golden crystal. What use could I possibly be to you?" A man named Remus asked.

"Your baby brother would give anything to have you back," Serendipity replied.

"No he won't, he doesn't even know I am alive. I've only watched him from a far distance, he doesn't need me now that he has a wife and a baby not to mention his best friends the Generals. There is no way you're getting to him, he has his Generals and you really wouldn't want to mess with his wife either; she is the Moon Princess and she even has her own protective court," Remus said.

Serendipity did not listen and called her next monster, sending it to Earth to capture Prince Darien. This was a mistake on her part as everyone had fallen asleep at Darien's and Rini was crying to be fed. Serena got up and walked into the kitchen with Rini unaware of the current danger approaching her.

Rei came into the room with a smile on her face, "Serena may I feed Rini?" she asked.

Serena passed Rini to her and turned around to start a pot of coffee. CRASH CRASH.

"Rei stay with Rini, MOON ETERNAL POWER," Serena yelled as she transformed into her Princess form and followed the monster.

The monster got as far as the alley before Serena caught up to him and she saw him holding an unconscious Darien.

"Hold it I am the Princess of the Moon, a champion of love and justice and in the name of the moon I shall punish you," Serena said.

The monster laid Darien on the ground and turned to face Serena.

"You're out of your league Bitch," he yelled.

"Really well try this for size, SILVER MOON CRYSTAL THERAPY KISS," Serena yelled.

The monster disappeared lay Remus and Darien.

"Girls I need you right away in the park, Darien is hurt," Serena said into her communicator.

The girls arrived with Luna and Artemis following. As the girls arrived so did Serendipity and she sent an attack towards Serena who simply blocked it using her wings.

"Oh no, Serendipity is after Darien again like always," Rei said as she approached the Princess.

Once they reached Serena she looked up at them and gasped.

"Did someone stay with Rini?" Serena asked them and relaxed when the scouts nodded their heads.

Serendipity did not stay around as she quickly disappeared being invisible as she would follow their energy signatures.

"Scouts form a circle around Darien and this man, we're teleporting," Serena commanded as their princess and leader even though this post would later be taken up by Mina.

"VENUS POWER," Mina yelled focusing her thought on her power.

"MERCURY POWER," Ami yelled focusing her thoughts on her power.

"MARS POWER," Rei yelled focusing her thoughts on her power.

"JUPITER POWER," Lita yelled focusing on her power.

"MOON ETERNAL POWER, SCOUT TELEPORT," Serena yelled focusing not only on her own power but that of the others and of the two men on the ground before her.

When they arrived back at the flat Serena found the Outer Scouts shielding and protecting Rini. Serena had the Generals take Darien and their guest to their rooms before she stepped up to take Rini from Hotaru. Serena put Rini back in her nursery where she soothed her daughter to sleep.

Serena immediately went to her room where she sat with Darien stroking his hair.

"Serena…" Darien said groggily as he woke up.

"Shh, Darien it's o.k," Serena said but Darien continued.

"Sere the man is my older brother Remus, is he o.k.?" Darien asked her.

When Serena nodded Darien visibly relaxed as she tucked him into bed. Serena then went into the other room to see their guest who was awake and sitting up in the bed.

"Princess Serenity what an honor to finally meet you. My name is Remus, Darien's older brother," Remus said as he stood and bowed.

"None of that Remus, I am now Serena and Darien is resting peacefully. Why does Serendipity want Darien?" Serena asked the young man in front of her.

"Darien is the heir to the throne of Earth, why wouldn't she want him. However it is too late he has a beautiful wife and a gorgeous daughter. I think I have watched in the shadows for far too long, it's time to use my powers to fight evil. Excuse me Princess but I must go see Darien," Remus said as he bowed and left the room.

As Remus walked into Darien's room he yelled, "Damn it," as he saw Darien swaying.

"Remus get Serena, they have Rini," Darien said as he collapsed in his brother's arms.

"SERENA," Remus yelled trying to console his brother.

"Remus what is it? Oh my God Darien," Serena said he stepped forward.

"Serena D is fine but Serendipity has Rini," Remus said, "She's headed to the park."

"Darien stay here. Remus watch him," Serena said walking out of the room and into the living room.

"Girls it's time to go and this time it's personal she has my daughter," Serena yelled through the door of the living room.

"MOON ETERNAL POWER," Serena yelled transforming into Eternal Princess Serenity.

"VENUS ETERNAL POWER," Mina yelled transforming into Eternal Sailor Venus.

"MARS ETERNAL POWER," Rei yelled transforming into Eternal Sailor Mars.

"MERCURY ETERNAL POWER," Ami yelled transforming into Eternal Sailor Mercury.

"JUPITER ETERNAL POWER," Lita yelled transforming into Eternal Sailor Jupiter.

"URANUS ETERNAL POWER," Amara yelled transforming into Eternal Sailor Uranus.

"NEPTUNE ETERNAL POWER," Michelle yelled transforming into Eternal Sailor Neptune.

"SATURN ETERNAL POWER," Hotaru yelled transforming into Eternal Sailor Saturn.

"PLUTO ETERNAL POWER," Trista yelled transforming into Eternal Sailor Pluto.

"Princess…" Jadeite started asking for permission to come along.

"No you must protect the Prince that is your duty," Serena said as the girls formed a circle around their Princess.

"VENUS POWER," Sailor Venus yelled focusing on her power.

"MERCURY POWER," Sailor Mercury yelled focusing on her power.

"MARS POWER," Sailor Mars yelled focusing on her power.

"JUPITER POWER," Sailor Jupiter yelled focusing on her power.

"URANUS POWER," Sailor Uranus yelled focusing on her power.

"NEPTUNE POWER," Sailor Neptune yelled focusing on her power.

"SATURN POWER," sailor Saturn yelled focusing on her power.

"PLUTO POWER," Sailor Pluto yelled focusing on her power.

"MOON ETERNAL POWER, SCOUT TELEPORT," Serenity yelled focusing on all of the power around her and on Rini to bring them to their destination.

Meanwhile at the park Serendipity was shielding Rini in a net of power above her.

"Your precious parents are going to lose you tonight, you'll never see them again," Serendipity called up to Rini.

"Wanna bet," yelled future Rini as Neo Sailor Moon.

"Who're you little scout?" Serendipity asked.

"I'm Neo Sailor Moon a champion of love and justice and in the name of the moon I will punish you," Neo Sailor Moon said from where she stood.

"Your too young to be Sailor Moon," Serendipity said.

"We'll see about that, NEO MOON CRYSTAL HEART ATTACK," Neo Sailor Moon yelled sending a very strong punch of power towards Serendipity who absorbed pain and suffering but did not leave.

"MOON ETERNAL KISS," Princess Serenity yelled from behind Neo Sailor Moon. The silver crystal brought a beam of light from the moon through the crystal and shot at Serendipity, which weakened her and she disappeared.

The shield around baby Rini fell and she fell towards the Earth. Before Rini hit the ground Neo Sailor Moon jumped up and caught her cradling to her chest and then landed on her feet.

"Rini," Serena yelled taking the baby from her future self.

"Hey Serena, I'm back," Neo Sailor Moon said stepping up to her mother.

"Thanks Rini, Come on everyone we're going home," Serena said as they once again formed a circle around their Princess and her daughters.

"VENUS POWER," Sailor Venus yelled focusing on her power.

"MERCURY POWER," Sailor Mercury yelled focusing on her power.

"MARS POWER," Sailor Mars yelled focusing on her power.

"JUPITER POWER," Sailor Jupiter yelled focusing on her power.

"URANUS POWER," Sailor Uranus yelled focusing on her power.

"NEPTUNE POWER," Sailor Neptune yelled focusing on her power.

"PLUTO POWER," Sailor Pluto yelled focusing on her power.

"SATURN POWER," Sailor Saturn yelled focusing on her power.

"NEO CRYSTAL POWER," Neo Sailor Moon yelled focusing on her power.

"MOON ETERNAL POWER," Princess Serenity yelled focusing on her power.

"SCOUT TELEPORT," they yelled together and disappeared in streaks of colored light.

When they got home, they found the Generals in the living room when they were supposed to be guardian Darien, Serena became livid as they could see her crescent moon on her forehead.

"Where is Darien? Your supposed to be guarding him," Serena said angrily.

"He's safe after all he is talking with Remus in your room, Princess what's wrong?" Kunzite asked.

"Do any of you remember Princess Serendipity from the black moon kingdom?" Serena asked them all.

When the Generals laughed and shook their heads no, Serena continued.

"She was after Darien's affection in the Silver Millennium and she was also Beryl's sister," Serena said.

Serena walked out of the room and into her bedroom carrying Rini where she found Darien and Remus talking. As soon as Darien saw Serena come in with Rini he smiled and got off the bed and hugged his wife and daughter to him as Serena silently cried.

"What's wrong Sere?" Darien asked concerned for his wife and what all this fighting was doing to her emotionally.

"Remus could you please join the girls outside, we'll be out in a minute," Darien asked his brother who simply nodded and did as he was asked of him.

"Oh Darien this is bad. Before it was o.k. because Beryl did not know our identities but her sister Serendipity does and she is after to you to make me miserable." Serena cried.

"Don't worry Serena she'll not have power over us, we are stronger together then apart and the great thing is that I have the power now to call on the gold crystal of earth and give the generals their true identities and powers back. We have both the silver and gold crystal which are indestructible," Darien said holding Serena to him tightly.

They both walked out into the living room where Neo Sailor Moon still stood in her Scout uniform.

At that moment Darien and Serena changed their appearance to that of the Prince and Princess and everyone in the room bowed to them.

"Alright gentlemen can you stop acting like idiots for a few minutes we have important business to attend to. It is time to call forward the gold crystal and for my guard to receive their true powers and identities. Serendipity is ten times worse then Beryl but with both the gold and silver crystals she won't stand a chance," Darien said.

Serena and the girls backed away from the guys. Serena had Neo Sailor Moon on one side and baby Rini in her arms.

Darien transformed into Prince Armor but the Generals could not reach their transformation roses. Darien however brought both of his hands in front of him and a gold crystal much like Serena's silver one, was in his hands where a gold light shot out of it transforming the Generals into their old uniforms. The girls noticed that they had similar symbols on them and where Darien stood holding the crystal was Darien their Prince.

The golden crystal the shot into Darien much like the silver crystal did to Serena so that they could use their powers without transforming or with out help. The guys now had new roses for their new transformation which they kept on them at all times. The Generals immediately bowed in front of their Prince and Darien acknowledged them one by one.

"Kunzite, you are the Lord of Love," Darien said as he stood to stand beside his Prince.

"Jadeite, you are the Lord of the Phoenix," Darien said as Jadeite rose to stand to the right of Kunzite.

"Nephlite, you are the Lord of Lightning," Darien said as he rose to stand beside Jadeite.

"Zoicite, you are the Lord of Water," Darien said as he also rose to stand next to Nephlite.

When the guys turned around they found the girls watching them and then Serena collapsed.

Ami got to Serena first and did an exam of her princess to make sure she was alright.

"My prince she is fine, just worn out," Ami said to the Prince after examining the Princess.


	9. The Arrival of the Prince of the Sun

Chapter 8: The Arrival of the Prince of the Sun

Andrew knew it was time to awaken the Prince of the Sun but he was afraid that Serena would not remember his past life; after all he lived on the sun and had very little memory of it after the attack. Andrew however knew he had to do this for his cousin because she was going to need a lot of help to defeat Serendipity. Andrew walked into his bedroom an opened up a small orb on his night stand.

When he opened it, in his hands formed a bronze crystal which immediately absorbed into his body and changed him into the Prince of the Sun, not even Serena knew about this.

Meanwhile

The girls were all amazed, and then almost automatically Serena could feel trouble coming.

"It's time, MOON ETERNAL PRINCESS," Serena yelled transforming into Princess Serenity this time however she was then followed by Darien instead of her scouts.

"PRINCE OF EARTH," Darien called being transformed into his prince uniform.

"LORD OF LOVE," Kunzite yelled transforming into his armor.

"VENUS ETERNAL POWER," Mina yelled transforming into Eternal Sailor Venus.

"LORD OF PHOENIX," Jadeite yelled transforming into his armor.

"MARS ETERNAL POWER," Rei yelled transforming into Eternal Sailor Mars.

"LORD OF LIGHTNING," Nephlite yelled transforming into his armor.

"JUPITER ETERNAL POWER," Lita yelled transforming into Eternal Sailor Jupiter.

"LORD OF WATER," Zoicite yelled transforming into his armor.

"MERCURY ETERNAL POWER," Ami yelled transforming into Eternal Sailor Mercury.

"URANUS ETERNAL POWER," Amara yelled transforming into Eternal Sailor Uranus.

"NEPTUNE ETERNAL POWER," Michelle yelled transforming into Eternal Sailor Neptune.

"FIGHTER STAR POWER," Seiya yelled transforming into his armor.

"SATURN ETERNAL POWER," Hotaru yelled transforming into Eternal Sailor Saturn.

"MAKER STAR POWER," Taiki yelled transforming into his armor.

"HEALER STAR POWER," Yaten yelled transforming into his armor.

"PLUTO ETERNAL POWER," Trista yelled transforming into Eternal Sailor Pluto.

The girls all took off towards the park followed by the Prince and the Generals and then Serena followed high above them in the clouds. When they reached the park, leaving Rini behind with Neo Sailor Moon, they found Serendipity fighting a strange man with a bronze armor.

"Scouts, Generals you have the youma's," Darien ordered as he jumped up and was caught by Sailor Moon who then landed gracefully in front of Serendipity.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Princess Serenity and Prince Darien," Serendipity said throwing the unconscious man away from her.

Serena the heard Trista scream in almost agony.

"NO ANDREW," Trista yelled, Serena looked around to see Trista trying to get to the unconscious man on the ground.

Serena sighed hated herself for having to do this to her friend, "PLUTO STAY BACK DEFEAT THE YOUMA'S THE PRINCE OF THE SUN WILL BE FINE. DARIEN REVIVE HIM AND HEAL HIM," Serena snapped not meaning to sound like his better.

Darien nodded knowing the fact that the man on the ground was his best friend he immediately surrounded him with gold aura which revived him and healed him at the same time.

"Let's do this cuz," Andrew said, "SOLAR ECLIPSE," he yelled.

"TERRA BARRAGE," Darien yelled.

"ETERNAL MOON PRINCESS ANNIALATION," Serena yelled.

Serendipity didn't stand a chance as she turned to with each power beam hitting her.

"Andrew how could you keep this from me," Serena cried as she gave Andrew a hug.

Before Andrew could respond the multiple youma's still left formed a mega youma.

"VENUS ETERNAL LOVE CHAIN," Venus yelled sending her strongest attack.

"LOVE IN CHAIN ORB," Kunzite yelled sending his attack which combined with Mina's.

"MARS ETERNAL FIRE," Mars yelled sending her strongest attack.

"PHOENIX FIRE SMASH," Jadeite yelled sending his attack which combined with Rei's.

"JUPITER ETERNAL THUNDER DRAGON," Lita yelled sending her strongest attack.

"LIGHTNING DRAGON," Nephlite yelled sending his attack which combined with Lita's.

"MERCURY ETERNAL WATER STALLION," Mercury yelled sending her strongest attack.

"WATER STRIKE," Zoicite yelled sending his attack which combined with Ami's.

"URANUS ETERNAL SHAKING," Uranus yelled sending her strongest attack.

"NEPTUNE ETERNAL DEEP SUBMERGE," Neptune yelled sending her strong attack which combined with Amara's.

"SATURN ETERNAL GLAIVES," Hotaru yelled sending her own strong attack.

"STAR SERIOUS LASER," Seiya yelled sending his attack.

"STAR RELAXATION STRIKE," Taiki yelled sending his own attack.

"STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO," Yaten yelled sending his strong attack.

"PLUTO ETERNAL SCREAM," Pluto yelled sending her strongest attack.

"SUN SOLAR ECLIPSE," Andrew yelled sending his attack to combine with Trista's.

"EARTH TERRA BERRAGE," Darien yelled sending his Earth attack.

"ETERNAL MOON PRINCESS ANNIALATION," Serena yelled sending her strongest attack which combined with Darien's, the Generals and the Scouts attacks in a huge wave of power. This then crushed the Youma to dust.

Serena and Darien gave the others the rest of the day off to do what they wanted to. They went home to be with Rini and Rena (Neo Sailor Moon). When they arrived back at their home they found Rini fast asleep in Rena's arms.

"Rena," Serena whispered to the older girl, "Time to wake up the battle is over," she said taking the baby out of her arms.

"Serena…" Rena said as she got up.

"It's time to go Rini and thanks for all of your help," Serena said hugging her future daughter as did Darien.

Rini nodded and took off in a whirl of Pink light. Serena and Darien to go and visit her parents and little brother Sammy. When they arrived at the house they found the place trashed and a note pinned to the door with Serena's name on it.

"Oh no Darien! What the heck happened here? Their gone," Serena said in distraught.

"There's a note on the door," Darien said handing the letter to Serena.

_Dear Princess Serenity_

_If you ever want to see your parents and brother ever again, leave Darien and surrender the Imperium Silver Crystal. If you want them back meet me on the starlight tower at midnight and come alone tomorrow night._

_Emerald_

"Damn it! What are we going to do?" Serena asked.

"Call a scout meeting," Darien suggested.

"No I promised they could have the rest of the day to themselves. It'll be up to us, we have a day and a half to figure something out. Now could you please take Rini for a walk I need to clean this mess up and I'd like to do it alone," Serena said with a sadness in her voice.

"Alright Sere but please be careful," Darien said kissing her cheek. Darien then walked out of the room with Rini and headed for the park.

Serena then collapsed crying, which immediately alerted her guard that something was wrong with their Princess.

Kunzite and Mina were enjoying the quietness of their home when Mina collapsed and Kunzite could not figure it out why.

"Mina are you alright?" he asked her full of concern.

"No something is wrong with Serena," Mina said.

"Go to her Mina, she might need you," Kunzite said even though he wanted this time with his wife.

"VENUS ETERNAL POWER," Mina yelled transforming into Eternal Sailor Venus and leaving her home.

Ami and Zoicite on the other hand went to the library to read books when Ami too collapsed.

"Something's wrong with Serena," she said.

"Go to her Ami. We'll hang out for the rest of the night," Zoicite said creating a sound charm against their area.

"MERCURY ETERNAL POWER," Ami yelled transforming into Eternal Sailor Mercury and teleported out of the library.

Rei, Lita, Jadeite and Nephlite were all at the temple playing cards when both of the girls collapsed to the ground each whispering one word.

"Serena.." they said.

"Go to her she'll need you both," the guys said.

"JUPITER ETERNAL POWER," Lita yelled transforming into Eternal Sailor Jupiter.

"MARS ETERNAL POWER," Rei yelled transforming into Eternal Sailor Mars as they both rushed down the steps and away from the temple.

Amara and Michelle were relaxing when they felt the others transform.

"URANUS ETERNAL POWER," Amara yelled transforming into Eternal Sailor Uranus.

"NEPTUNE ETERNAL POWER," Michelle yelled transforming into Eternal Sailor Neptune.

Hotaru was with Seiya when they both also felt Serena's grief over something and decided that Saturn should be there as well.

"SATURN ETERNAL POWER," Hotaru yelled transforming into Eternal Sailor Saturn who then kissed Seiya and dashed out of their home.

Trista and Andrew were relaxing in the lounge of the Arcade when her stare went blank as if she was in a trance.

"Trista are you alright?" Andrew asked.

"I'm fine but Serena isn't, I have to go Andrew something terrible has happened," Trista said to him.

"I know go if anything is terribly wrong please call me," Andrew asked his wife.

"I will, I promise. PLUTO ETERNAL POWER," Trista yelled transforming into Eternal Sailor Pluto and she too dashed out of the arcade.

Meanwhile Serena still crying started to clean up her parents home when she saw that her aunt had been taken as well as her stuff was all here. She then found that her scouts had transformed and was standing in the middle of the living room. They found their princess in an emotional state and the house a wreck.

"Princess," they said as they all bowed.

"What happened?" they all asked moving to her side.

"My parents, Sammy and Aunt Irene have been taken by a reincarnated Emerald. There is nothing you guys can do right now so please go back to your husbands," Serena said.

"But Princess…" Venus began.

"Scouts that an order, go back to what you were doing, back to normalcy." Serena said quite agitated.

The scouts sighed they could not disrespect their Princess by not following orders, so they all left but they called their husbands using their mind links and told them to meet them at the temple immediately.

When the guys arrived at the temple they found the girls sparring each other using their powers. The guys could then tell that they were all very pissed off but they could do nothing as Saturn placed a barrier around the girls so they could not get in.

"Guys let's go we have to find Darien, he's in the park. Maybe then we can get to the bottom of this," Kunzite said and the others followed him to the park.

When the guys found Darien, Rini was in her stroller and Darien had his head in his hands.

"Prince Darien, What happened? Where's Serena? And why are the girls at the temple practicing their moves in a rage?" Kunzite asked Darien.

"Serena's parents, brother and Aunt have been kidnapped by a reincarnated Emerald. I don't know why the girls are at the temple or why your not all with them," Darien replied.

"We get it now," Jadeite said, "the girls felt Serena's pain and found her at home. They must be so angry they needed to blow off some steam with a training session. Is there anything we can do Prince Darien?" he asked.

"No she has to do this herself, the note was specific. She is meeting Emerald tomorrow night but I don't know what she is going to do or how she is going to do it." Darien said worriedly.

"Come with us back to the temple," they said taking off in their respective cars, Darien and Rini were with Kunzite.

"MARS ETERNAL FIRE," Mars yelled.

"JUPITER ETERNAL THUNDER DRAGON," Lita yelled.

"MERCURY ETERNAL WATER STALLION," Ami yelled.

"VENUS ETERNAL LOVE CHAIN," Mina yelled.

"URANUS ETRNAL SHAKING," Amara yelled.

"NEPTUNE ETERNAL DEEP SUBMERGE," Michelle yelled.

"ETERNAL PLUTO SCREAM," Trista yelled.

"ETERNAL SATURN GLAIVES," Hotaru yelled.

Each of the attacks were headed towards each respective partner but they disappeared. The girls immediately stopped to find Prince Darien hovering above them.

"That's enough girls, this isn't going to help Serena or her family. What we have to do now is figure out how Emerald was reincarnated," Darien replied by standing in the middle of all of the scouts.

"Who cares as long as we get my family back from that bitch," Serena said stepping into the arena.

"So what's the plan Sere?" Are you going alone or are you taking someone with you?" Sailor Venus asked her princess.

"The note said to come alone but I want the outer scouts hanging around. Emerald doesn't know them, regular civilian clothes," Serena said.

"Absolutely not Princess, it's too dangerous," Ami cried.

"Mercury hold your tongue, this is how it will go down. Darien will drop me off at the base of the tower. The outer scouts will surround the outside in regular clothing and the rest of you will wait for my call," Serena replied.

The next night came quickly and Serena took Darien's hand and they walked to his car, Rini in his arms.

Darien dropped Serena off in front of the starlight tower gate and only left when he saw that all the outer scouts were in place.

"MOON ETERNAL POWER," Serena yelled turning into Eternal Sailor Moon but she did not change into the form of Princess.

Serena spread her wings and flew up to the top of the tower, she then landed directly on the center pad, of the tower.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Sailor Moon but not her in the same way I knew her. Now hand over the crystal and I'll spare your family," Emerald said casting a glance around to make sure that Serena really did come alone.

"Emerald release them, you have want you want and that's me and the Imperium silver crystal. If you release them now you may have the crystal," Serena said as she untransformed, shocking her family, minus her aunt who already knew.

"I'll give you one last chance before I show you how the moon kingdom will be avenged. MOON ETERNAL PRINCESS," Serena cried and as she said this a silver light enveloped her body. The light then transformed her into the form of Princess Serenity, wings and all.

"No way, you're princess Serenity. Well then princess say goodbye to your precious family," Emerald said.

"Emerald your battle is with me, and me alone. Release my family or suffer your own fate," Serena yelled which signaled the outer scouts.

Meanwhile on the ground the outer scouts watched the top of the tower and listened through their communicators for Serena's signal. They were finally given the go ahead to transform.

"PLUTO ETERNAL POWER," Trista yelled transforming into Eternal Sailor Pluto.

"URANUS ETERNAL POWER," Amara yelled transforming into Eternal Sailor Uranus.

"NEPTUNE ETERNAL POWER," Michelle yelled transforming into Eternal Sailor Neptune.

"SATURN ETERNAL POWER," Hotaru yelled transforming into Eternal Sailor Saturn.

Saturn immediately took action and flew up to the clouds where she could get a better glance at what was happening. She decided to act by placing her shield around the Princess' family.

"SATURN ETERNAL WALL," Saturn yelled creating an impenetrable shield around the family.

"Now Emerald we end this once and for all," Serena said with a smirk.

"MOON ETERNAL KISS," Serena yelled and Emerald was caught off guard and hit hard, she was dust with in seconds of the blast hitting her. However a youma appeared and the outer scouts stepped up.

"URANUS ETERNAL SHAKING," Sailor Uranus yelled.

"NEPTUNE ETERNAL DEEP SUBMERGE," Sailor Neptune yelled with Amara.

"PLUTO ETERNAL SCREAM," Sailor Pluto yelled combining all of their attacks into one, as it hit the youma it turned to dust.

"Serena Tsukino Shields you have a lot of explaining to do." Ken yelled at his daughter.

"Ken hunny we'll discuss this later at the arcade. Serena we'll expect your explanation for dinner at the arcade," Makaya said to her daughter. Sammy simply shrugged, following his parents off of the roof.

"They hate me Aunty Irene, they're angry but I could not tell them about this as they would be in to much danger." Serena cried on her Aunt's shoulder.

"I know Sere, they understand. Now I'll see you for dinner at the arcade, this includes the scouts and everyone else as well," her Aunt said walking into the tower following her brother and his family down to the ground floor.


	10. Telling the Parents

Chapter 9: Telling the Parents

Serena and the Outer Scouts flew into the sky and went back to Serena's manor where everyone else was waiting for them. Serena simply flew to her bedroom balcony and upon entering her room found Darien there waiting for her.

"Oh Darien, my parents hate me, they are so mad at me. They don't understand that they would have been in danger if they knew about this," Serena cried.

"So I take it your parents and Sammy now know the truth. Well then let's gather the girls and the generals and go confront your family," Darien said picking Serena up off the floor.

Serena grabbed Rini and changed her into a little dress, as she then proceeded to tell Darien about their dinner plans.

When they told the girls about their planned dinner they all insisted they be there to support their princess. When they arrived Ken, Sammy and Makaya were sitting in a booth near the stage. The generals immediately began to usher their wives into a seat.

Serena and Darien brought Rini in out of the car and sighed.

"Aunt Irene, Andrew we're here," Serena yelled walking around the counter and into the lounge.

Andrew immediately hugged his cousin, "Everything will be o.k. Sere, I promise," he said before he took Rini from her and joined the others in the arcade. He then enlisted the guys help to move the tables around and to the girls to set the table for dinner.

Serena took a big breath before going back into the arcade. Once outside the lounge Darien grasped his wife's hand and then they proceeded to close the arcade for the rest of the day. Andrew grabbed the name cards and placed them on the table starting with Darien and Serena, followed by himself, Trista and his mother, then Serena's family, the scouts and generals and finally Seiya, Taiki and Yaten. Everyone took their places while Serena and Darien remained standing.

"It is time then," Serena said and the others nodded as supper would be ready by the time their story was over.

"A thousand years ago there was an alliance between the nine planets, combined under a single ruler; Queen Serenity who was not only the ruler of the Silver Millennium but also the ruler of the moon. She had a beautiful daughter named princess Serenity. Serenity was always guarded by her closest friends the Sailor scouts, who were also princesses from their respective planets. Serenity fell in love with a Prince named Endymion who was the crowned prince of Earth. He had four guardians he called his generals. One day the moon was attacked and the scouts, the generals and Prince Endymion fought to protect not only the moon but it's royal family as well. They all died protecting their homes and their sovereign but it did not help," Serena began but ultimately could not finish.

"Serenity witnessed the death of her beloved, so she grabbed his sword and stabbed her heart," Luna continued on for Serena, hearing a gasp that she could talk.

"When Queen Serenity saw this she used the rest of her energy and power to send her daughter, the scouts, the prince, his generals, her son, his guardians, Prince Andrew and his mother to a new future on Earth along with the trapped Negaverse." Artemis finished.

"that's all well and good but what does this have to with Serena?" Makaya asked them all.

"This involves me because I am the reincarnated Princess of the Moon and ruler of the entire solar system. MOON ETERNAL POWER, PRINCESS," Serena called being transformed into Princess Serenity.

"That I get but what does this have to do with all the others?" Ken asked shocked.

"As I announce my guard they will transform. My cousin and the leader of the Sailor Scouts, Princess Mina," Serena said.

"VENUS ETERNAL POWER," Mina yelled transforming into Eternal Sailor Venus, "My second in command Princess Lita," Mina said introducing Lita.

"JUPITER ETERNAL POWER," Lita yelled transforming into Eternal Sailor Jupiter.

"Our War strategist, Princess Rei," Serena said introducing Rei.

"MARS ETERNAL FIRE," Rei called transforming into Eternal Sailor Mars.

"Our intelligence official, Princess Ami," Serena said introducing Ami.

"MERCURY ETRNAL POWER," Ami called transforming into Eternal Sailor Mercury.

"These four girls are my inner protectors they are the closest to me in the Silver Millennium but they were only on the moon. I have other protectors that protected me from farther away. Starting with their leader Princess Trista," Serena said.

"PLUTO ETERNAL POWER," Trista yelled transforming into Eternal Sailor Pluto, "My second in command Princess Hotaru," she said introducing Hotaru.

"SATURN ETERNAL POWER," Hotaru yelled transforming into Eternal Sailor Saturn.

"My good friend Princess Amara and her girlfriend Princess Michelle," Serena said introducing the last two scouts.

"URANUS ETERNAL POWER," Amara yelled transforming into Eternal Sailor Uranus.

"NEPTUNE ETERNAL POWER," Michelle yelled transforming into Eternal Sailor Neptune.

"Also protecting me either on the moon or from a distance was my brother Seiya and his guardians." Serena said.

"FIGHTER STAR POWER," Seiya called transforming into his armor.

"MAKER STAR POWER," Taiki called transforming into is armor.

"HEALER STAR POWER," Yaten called transforming into his armor.

"This is the royal family of the solar system. As you know we were sent here by my mother Queen Serenity who also made sure should trouble arise that myself and Darien had our memories and everything we needed to protect our future and that of the Earth. As her daughter it was natural for me to assume command so I became the legendary scout of the moon. The same day the first youma appeared Luna gave Andrew and Aunt Irene their memories back. After all Andrew is the Prince of the Sun," Serena said.

"That's right Sere I am," Andrew said holding out a bronze crystal which transformed him into his armor.

"The next morning Andrew and I were opening the arcade when a youma attacked. It cornered me but I was rescued by five men in tuxedos. Not only was I reunited with my future guards but with Darien as well. The rest is common knowledge, one by one I found my scouts, defeated youma's and led a perfectly normal life," Serena said as she nodded to Darien and the Generals.

Darien called the golden crystal to himself which automatically changed him into the crowned Prince of Earth and armor.

"LORD OF LOVE," Kunzite called transforming into his armor.

"LORD OF THE PHOENIX," Jadeite called transforming into his armor.

"LORD OF LITGHNING," Nephlite called transforming into his armor.

"LORDOF WATER," Zoicite called transforming into his armor.

Ken and Makaya were shocked, they never suspected that the girls who hung out with Serena were also the Sailor Scouts same with Seiya, Darien and their friends.

"Serena does that mean that little Rini or Neo Sailor Moon is your daughter from the future?" Sammy asked quietly.

Serena gasped, "Yes Sammy, we were fighting the dark moon family at the time but you really don't need to know all of that and I really don't want you to know," Serena said surprised that her brother had figured that out.

"Are there any more questions for the Princess, she is awfully tired and needs her rest to save up her strength," Sailor Venus enquired.

"Venus don't start, I'm fine the battle with Emerald shook me. I hope you are not mad at me but I couldn't tell you it would have been dangerous," Serena said to her immediate family.

"Oh hunny we don't hate and we understand perfectly," ken said as he hugged his daughter.

"We're glad you told us hunny, now let me see my beautiful granddaughter," Makaya said as she reached for the small bundle in Serena's arms.

Serena handed Rini to her mother, and let a huge sigh of relief. The rest of the Generals and Scouts untransformed back into their civilian clothing Andrew and Darien did the same and a smiling Serena did the same as well.

For the rest of the night everyone was laughing and talking. Sammy was busy grading grilling her friends about the whole Scout business.

"So Serena how come there is no Sailor Earth?" Ken asked and Serena saw Darien cringe.

"I'm sorry dad but that is not my story to tell," Serena said.

"No, Sere it's fine you can tell them, but those memories are just too hard for me to have to repeat," Darien said and Serena nodded grabbing his hand for support.

"Are you sure, I mean they don't need to know, no one does," Serena said.

"No you had better tell them or you'll never get the scouts off your back about it," Darien said.

"Alright, well along with my inner guard there was a fifth scout from Earth her name was Princess Tara. On the night of the attack on Earth, Tara was visiting her parents and was brutally attacked and killed by Beryl trying to save her parents but it was no use and Beryl killed the royal family minus Darien. I would give anything to have her back she was like the sister I never had and was about to take the place as my sister in my marriage to Darien," Serena said tears streaming down her face.

Darien got up and walked out of the arcade to stand by himself outside, to hide away the painful memories of his little sister.

"I'm sorry baby girl, I did not think a small question would have such a negative answer or effect for that matter," Ken said apologetically.

"It's alright Darien and I are the only ones that remember her because when we died on the moon her spirit told us to never forget her memory. So only myself and Darien live with the fact that his sister to this day was never reincarnated or in the future because she was on the Earth when she was killed and she would have died than use her powers for evil," Serena said and the others nodded.

"But Princess what if she was brought back? What if we did not know what happened to her? Ami said.

"But how could she have been, Beryl showed us her dead body on the moon. Why Ami do you know something?" Serena asked.

"Then why did I find this in your living room the last time I was there," Ami said holding up the Earth henshin wand.

"Oh my god Ami, maybe you're right but that doesn't make sense unless mother somehow brought her back with the crystal as well her body was on the moon," Serena said.

"Anything is possible. Wait you could use the crystal to track her?" Mina suggested.

"Serena are you telling me that you can use the crystal, the same crystal that killed your mother on the moon?" Makaya asked her daughter.

"Yes I can use the power of the crystal thanks to my grandmother the goddess Selene. My mother used the ultimate power of the crystal the power of sacrifice, something I do not plan on doing yet have already done," Serena said.

At this time Darien walked back into the arcade after quietly listening to the conversation inside the arcade with a small smile on his face.

"Is it true could she be alive after all this time?" he asked Serena.

"I don't know, I just don't know and the only person that would has gone back to the future," Serena said to Darien.

"Alright so what about the wand?" Mina asked.

"Don't worry it will be kept safe and I will figure out why it has reappeared after all this time," Serena said with a look of pure determination on her face.

"Darien you musn't get your hopes up. It could just mean that when my mother sent all the scout artifacts into the future she sent this as well," Serena said and Darien nodded.

"Darien I am sorry for bringing up such painful memories," Ken said.

"It's alright she was a little sister and a good friend. That's how she wanted to be remembered," Darien replied.

"Mom, Dad, Sammy any more questions? It is Rini's bed time and I know a certain doctor who needs to be at work early tomorrow morning," Serena said.

"Nope we're just proud of you Serena. Goodnight baby girl," Makaya said passing Rini back to her daughter and kissed her on the cheek.

"Come on Ken, Sammy let's go so that they can clean up before having to open tomorrow morning," Makaya said.

Once they left the arcade the others decided to help Serena and Andrew clean up the arcade. Later that night Serena and Darien slept peaceful for the first time in a couple of days.


	11. Tracking Sailor Earth

Chapter 10: Tracking Sailor Earth

Chapter 10: Tracking Sailor Earth

"Oh mother, Darien looked so happy when Ami brought up the fact that Sailor Earth, that his sister has been brought back like the rest of us," Serena said to absolutely no one, but her mother appeared once more.

"Princess Serena…" her mother called out to her.

"I'm at a loss for what to do? It would make Darien so happy to have his little sister back like he got Remus back. Did you bring her back as well? Is that why Ami just now found the Earth wand?" Serena asked her mother.

"How could I not bring her back, she is apart of your royal court, not to mention she was your closest and best friend on the moon," Queen Serenity said with a grin.

"But why now? What danger is coming for us? Rini told me in private that there is one more group to face before our three years of peace," Serena asked.

"I've brought Tara back because she completes the scouts and to defeat the next evil you need your team whole and united. Serena only you have the power to find Tara and bring her home. Goodbye my daughter and good blessings of Selene," Queen Serenity said before disappearing once more.

Serena woke up the next morning to an empty bed and Rini's small crying coming form the nursery. She was still at a loss for what to do, she didn't want to get Darien's hopes up of ever finding Tara but she also needed all of her court united as her mother said in her dream. Serena slipped on her evening robe and walked through the adjoining door into the nursery to find her daughter stop crying to stare at her with a grin on her face.

"Come on baby girl we're going to hang out in bed this morning," Serena said taking her daughter into her arms and then both mother and daughter lied back down on Serena's huge bed.

Serena woke a few hours later to a loud knocking on the front door. She picked Rini up and placed her in her bassinet down in the living room before opening the door. When she opened the door she came face to face with Ami, Rei, Lita and Mina.

"Morning Serena, we want answers and we want them now," Rei said a little harshly.

"Don't mind her reactions Sere," Mina said as they were let in the room.

"Come on in guys but if you wake Rini, I'll murder you she didn't sleep well last night and needs her rest," Serena said and they nodded.

Serena brought them into the large dinning room to talk.

"Have you guys had breakfast yet?" Serena asked them stepping through the kitchen with a tray of tea and coffee.

"No but that's not why we're here and you know it," Rei snapped.

"Damn it Rei what do you want from me? I don't have all the answers alright," Serena said.

"Now if you'd like to wait twenty minutes while I make us some breakfast then fine, otherwise your not getting anything from me until then," Serena snapped angrily.

Serena then heard Rini start to cry and exited the room hastily to take care of her daughter.

"Come on baby girl, mummy's making breakfast in the kitchen. How's scrambled egg sound huh," she said swaying Rini in her arms who giggled and smiled at her mother.

She placed Rini in her high chair as she was old enough to eat bland foods. She gave her a few toys to play with while she made breakfast. Lita felt bad for bringing up such a sore subject decided to help her princess make breakfast for everyone.

"I'm so sorry Sere they shouldn't pry into those memories. Did you want some help?" Lita asked.

"It's alright you guys deserve to know but not until we've had some breakfast." Serena said handing Lita the bread and butter for toast while she started the bacon and eggs.

"Rini is getting so big Sere," Lita commented and Serena nodded.

Twenty minutes later Serena and Lita brought all of the food into the dinning hall. Serena brought Rini into the room and sat her with her at the head of the table. Serena fed Rini first and then started on her own plate not making contact with any of the girls. She finished eating before finally looking at the others in the room.

"Serena why have you never mentioned Sailor Earth to us before?" Rei asked angrily.

"I didn't mention her because it was too painful both for myself and for Darien," Serena said.

"Why was it so important to you?" Rei asked, "We're your best friends," she continued and Serena winced.

"Rei she wasn't just a friend she was like a sister to me. You guys will always be my best friends but she was like my family and would have been by my marriage to Darien. Therefore legally she became my sister. We were close and she didn't treat me like a fragile Princess like you guys did while we were on the moon," Serena said.

"Why did Taiki cringe when she was mentioned then?" Lita asked them.

"He cringed because Tara was his betrothed, they were engaged to be married about a month after Darien and I," Serena said tears forming in her eyes.

"Now Rei are you satisfied? Is your jealousy gone now?" Mina asked comforting her upset cousin.

"'I'm sorry Serena but when you said you were really close with her I assumed she replaced us as your best friend and that hurt," Rei said.

"I understand Rei, you three have always been my best friends," Serena said picking up a sleeping Rini to take her to her bassinet. Lita and Mina began to clean up from breakfast.

Rei felt bad about snapping at Serena so she decided to go and find Jadeite for some company.

Serena walked back into the kitchen to find Mina, Lita and Ami washing and drying the dishes from their breakfast.

"Guys where's Rei?" Serena asked.

"She said she was going to see Jadeite and was sorry for upsetting you," Ami replied.

"Would you guys watch Rini for me there is something I have to do?" Serena asked the girls.

"Sure but may we take her to the Arcade with us?" Mina asked.

"Yeah of course, Andrew would be happy to see her," Serena said as she ran to her room, changed, grabbed her locket and ran out of the house.

Serena needed somewhere quiet to do what she was about to do. She decided to use the rose garden which was about as quiet could be. When she got there she sat down on one of the benches and transformed into Princess Serenity with her wings wrapped around her small frame. She brought out the silver crystal, attached it to the Earth and entered a trance meditative state. Hours went by and her energy wavered and she passed out.

Meanwhile at the hospital Darien cried out in pain, "SERENA," he cried before transforming into Prince Endymion. He quickly got on his communicator and called the guys.

"Find Serena she's really weak and fading fast," Darien commanded.

"Right away Prince Endymion," Lord Malachite announced replying to his Prince.

When they found Serena she was already transformed and really weak as the crystal was still attached to the Earth transformation wand. So they took the crystal from the wand and put it towards Serena's chest where it absorbed back into her body.

Mina arrived looking frantic, "Serena, oh no, is she alright Malachite?" she asked.

"She'll be fine Mina. Come on let's get her home," Malachite said as he gently picked the princess and carried her away with Mina running alongside him.

When they got back to Serena's house everyone was waiting there except for Darien who was still at work. Malachite laid Serena on her bed as the other scouts came back into the room.

"What the hell happened to her?" Rei snapped at Mina.

"I don't know Rei we found her that way, laying on the park bench in the rose garden after receiving a call from the Prince," Mina replied as Lita and Ami laid Rini in her bassinet.

Meanwhile Darien walked into the hospital lounge worried and very concerned for Serena, when he was spotted by Dr. Mizuno; Ami's mother.

"Darien what's wrong?" Maria asked him.

"Something happened to Serena earlier and I haven't heard anything," Darien replied.

"Surely the scouts would have reported in, I know Ami would have," Maria said.

"Not yet! Maria do me a favor take my charts for me. Serena's my world if something serious has happened I need to be there for my wife?" Darien asked.

"Well you're the Senior supervisor and chief medical doctor so sure. Go home and take care of your family," Maria said taking his charts from him.

Darien took off faster than lightning, got to his car and drove home.

Darien burst through the door of the house to find the Generals sitting in the living room but he by passed them and into his bedroom where they found the scouts feeding their princess energy.

"GIRLS THAT'S ENOUGH," Darien snapped as an order and the girls immediately stepped away from Serenity and powered down.

"Oh Sere what have you done?" Darien said running his hand through her hair.

"Darien…" Serena said weakly.

"That's right baby, I'm here drop your transformation," Darien said. Serena did just that and she felt stronger and wide awake.

"What happened Sere?" Darien asked his wife.

"Nothing I wasn't in pain I was in a trance; a meditative state," Serena said.

"Serena you were unconscious when Mina and Malachite found you," Darien said climbing into bed beside her.

"It was the only way. Darien I'm fine just drop it please. I promise I'll tell you when the time is right," Serena said pleading with him.

"Alright just be careful I don't know what I'd do if I lost you," Darien said.

"I'll be careful we'll talk about this later at the scout meeting alright? Right now there is someone I need to see on the moon," Serena said and before Darien could respond she teleported to the moon and he sighed. Darien told all the girls about the meeting that night before sending them home for some rest and relaxation.

Meanwhile Serena was on the moon ready to meet with her favourite scout Sailor Galaxia whom she had cleansed of Chaos.

"Galaxia are you here?" Serenity said as she descended the ruined stairs of the palace floating on air with her wings wrapped safely around her.

"I am here my princess, what can I do for you?" Galaxia asked coming to her with a smile.

"I need to know are we responsible for the death of Sailor Earth? Is that why she has been hidden from me, much like my brother and my father?" Serenity asked.

"Of course not Serenity. Your father grew jealous of your mother and her infinite amount of power so he turned to darkness; into chaos. Your brother was hidden away by the gods so he could help you to defeat King Melios but they would not allow it as they trapped Melios in a dark hole with no means of escape. Princess might I suggest that you use the energy of the moon to help in your search for Princess Tara," Galaxia suggested.

"Thank you Galaxia please leave me foe I have much to do. The time gate awaits you," Serenity said.

"As you wish Princess but please stay in the palace ruins or you could be spotted there is a huge battle coming and I'm afraid if you do not find Tara the Galaxy as we know it may fall into ruin. Good luck Princess," Galaxia said before teleporting out of the last of the ruins which revived as she walked back through.

"Serena…" her mother called out to her.

"Mother," Serena said hugging her mother who could be in this form on the moon.

"Daughter use the crystal to help guide you. I had hoped to tell you about your father but it was painful to me and when your brother disappeared it crushed me. I still had you and then when you and Darien were to wed I gained another part to my family but that did not last. Only you have enough power to build your own sanctuary here and to find Princess Tara. Only you have to the power to find your little brother Damien," Queen Serenity said.

"Why am I the only one who remembers them?" Serenity asked.

"You remember them because you must it's a part of being the heiress to the Goddess Selene," Queen Serenity answered.

"I call upon the energy of the moon, preserve this place and make it home once more," Serena said spreading her wings and raising her arms as she watched as the entire structure of the Silver Millennium grew around her and the moon was restored to its former beauty and grace.

"You are more powerful than even the Goddess herself Serena," Queen Serenity said as she disappeared.

Serena nodded before going out back into the beautiful rose garden where she spent hours with Tara and Darien and this is where she chose to meditate once more to try and find Tara as she drew power from the moon.

Meanwhile back on Earth Darien was starting to worry, the girls helped him clean up the mess they had made before going back home that night from the meeting. With Serena gone they decided to end the meeting earlier which left Darien alone with Rini. He decided to take Rini for a long walk through the rose garden which was where he first met Serenity on the moon, with his little sister. They spent hours there talking and laughing, the three of them and sometimes just them two.

Serena had done it, she found out Tara was living in England so she teleported there unaware that Tara still had all of her memories as well. When she teleported into Tara's apartment she startled the girl.

"Princess Serenity?" Tara asked in disbelief.

"Yes Tara it is I, I've been searching for you for a while now, little sister," Serenity said.

"Oh Sere, I'm so sorry I knew where you were but I couldn't protect myself, somehow along the way I lost my transformation wand," Tara said.

"No you didn't my mother sent all the wands to me," Serena said as she handed Tara her new and improved wand.

Meanwhile in Tokyo Darien was walking through the rose garden when he sensed danger and transformed sending a call to get the others to his location. He threw a protective golden shield around Rini to protect her from harm as he stood there ready.

"Well you all heard the Prince's call. LORD OF LOVE," Malachite yelled transforming into his armor.

"VENUS ETERNAL POWER," Mina yelled transforming into Eternal Sailor Venus.

"LORD OF PHOENIX," Jadeite yelled transforming into his armor.

"MARS ETERNAL POWER," Rei called transforming into Eternal Sailor Mars.

"LORD OF LIGHTNING," Nephlite yelled transforming into his armor.

"JUPITER ETERNAL POWER," Lita called transforming into Eternal Sailor Jupiter.

"LORD OF WATER," Zoicite yelled transforming into his armor.

"MERCURY ETERNAL POWER," Ami called transforming into Eternal Sailor Mercury.

"URANUS ETERNAL POWER," Amara called transforming into Eternal Sailor Uranus.

"NEPTUNE ETERNAL POWER," Michelle called transforming into Eternal Sailor Neptune.

"FIGHTER STAR POWER," Seiya yelled transforming into his upgraded armor into his Lunar uniform.

"SATURN ETERNAL POWER," Hotaru called transforming into Eternal Sailor Saturn.

"PRINCE OF THE SUN," Andrew yelled transforming into his armor.

"PLUTO ETERNAL POWER," Trista called transforming into Eternal Sailor Pluto.

"MAKER STAR POWER," Taiki yelled transforming into his armor.

"HEALER STAR POWER," Yaten yelled transforming into his armor.

Everyone arrived at the rose garden to find the Prince under attack from a new youma with Rini in a protective golden shield.

"ANDREW PROTECT RINI AT ALL COSTS," Darien ordered his friend from the side.

"On it Darien. Where the hell is Serenity?" Andrew asked.

"I'm not sure," Darien replied.

"MERCURY ETERNAL FREEZE," Eternal Sailor Mercury yelled.

"WATER AND ICE BARRAGE," Lord Zoicite yelled with Ami combining there attacks but it did very little. The attacks continued but they were accomplishing very little against the youma they were currently fighting.

Meanwhile Serena and Tara were talking when the news came on the Tokyo channel.

'Live from the rose garden in Tokyo a youma has the Sailor scouts run down tired. But where is their leader Sailor Moon? Has she abandoned the city? Is our city doomed?" a reporter said and Serena grew enraged.

"Tara time to go. MOON ETERNAL POWER," Serena yelled transforming into Eternal Sailor Moon.

"Right; EARTH PLANET POWER," Tara yelled transforming into Super Sailor Earth.

Both girls teleported to the battle in the brush and prepared to attack.

"EARTH TERRA BARRAGE," Sailor Earth called sending her attack at the youma.

"SILVERMOON CRYSTAL ETERNAL KISS," Sailor Moon yelled dusting the youma due to their combined attacks.

"Well, well, well Sailor Moon it looks like you've been taught some new tricks," a voice said from in front of them as her father stepped out of the shadows. Serena immediately transformed into Princess Serenity shocking her father beyond belief.

"Mother's right daddy, you're nothing but pure darkness. But I will defeat you and I'll get my peace back," Serena said transforming into Princess Serenity.

King Melios just laughed and disappeared. Tara and Serena walked out of the brush only to be enveloped in hugs by everyone by everyone. They then noticed that Rini was crying.

"Oh my poor baby girl, come on I'll explain everything when we get home," Serena said as she teleported home with Tara and Rini.

Everyone arrived at the same time and Darien offered to put Rini to bed so Serena could set up the meeting and explanation as to why she had disappeared earlier. He had to smile because he finally had his little sister back as he reentered the room to stand by Serena who had just finished passing out drinks that everyone wanted.

"After I woke up I realized there was something wrong here so I teleported to the moon to get the answers I seeked. There I summoned Sailor Galaxia who went into a detailed explanation on my family history that is when she went back to the time gate and my mother's spirit came to me. It turns out that I also have a younger brother named Damien who disappeared shortly after, apparently hidden by the gods. King Melios is my father, he grew jealous of my mothers infinite power so he turned to darkness. I have to find Damien as he has the power of the god Lunar. My father is powerful that is why I went to the moon to find Tara and when I did I went to go and get her to bring her home," Serena explained.

Darien put a hand on Serena's shoulder for support and comfort.

"Don't worry Princess we'll find Prince Damien and defeat King Melios even though he's your father," the girls said. Serena started to cry at the thought of having to kill her own father even if he was evil.

"Sere what's wrong?" Tara asked moving to her sister in law.

"I'm fine," Serena insisted.

"No your not. Girls meeting adjourned. Generals go home," Darien ordered.

They all teleported home leaving Darien and Tara to deal with their sorrow filled Princess.

"Sere whats wrong baby?" Darien asked.

"I can't do it Darien, he's my father, I just can't do it," Serena said.

"Oh Serena, he doesn't deserve to be your father in your eyes. He abandoned you, your brother and your pregnant mother," Tara said.

"I know that but he's still my father," Serena said.

"Biologically he maybe but there is a family down here who has loved you and raised you since you were brought to them," Darien said holding his wife.

"You know what you're right," Serena said, "If you both will excuse me, I'm going to bed so you guys can both catch up," she said as she got up and walked out of the room. When she checked on Rini she was no where to be found.

"NOOOOOO," Serena yelled collapsing at the side of the crib.


End file.
